Afterglow
by fluffy2001
Summary: Now Complete! Sam starts drifting between realities, caught in phenomenon that no one can explain. He has graphic visions of his own death and must piece together past, present or future or be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I'm back with yet another crazy idea. That's my MO I guess. Actually, I've been bouncing around this one since before the season five premiere. I never quite figured out how I wanted to pull this off until now. There's some major Sam darkness in this one. Sam keeps slipping into a different reality while he and Dean are waiting for Cas to come back from a dangerous mission. Everything takes a turn for the dire when the origin of the intervening creature is discovered. **

**Takes place after the events in "Lucifer Rising." I have no idea how long this will be or how long it'll take me to finish, but I vow to give you the same plot twists I have in my other works. Hopefully that's a good thing! So, enjoy chapter 1. **

* * *

_Like the dust that settles all around me_

_I must find a new home, home_

_The ways and holes that used to give me shelter_

_They're all as one to me now_

_Oh but I, I would search anywhere_

_Just to hear your call_

_Oh walk upon stranger roads than this one_

_In a world I used to know, yes I miss you more…_

Sam shot up, his head blazing as he sat wearily in his bed. He had trouble discerning where he was, but the tacky motel settings let him know it couldn't be all that bad. He grasped onto his temples and moaned, for they throbbed hard enough where his brains felt like they ready to explode. He threw the covers off and swung his legs around, grasping onto the edge of the bed as if it would help with the pain. It didn't. He stared unevenly at the unmade bed next to him and saw the light coming from the bottom of the closed bathroom door. He raised himself up, wincing as he shuffled over to his backpack on the table. Dean came out of the bathroom when he was dry popping a few aspirin.

"Another one?" Dean asked, watching his brother with concern.

"Same one," Sam said, running his hand through his hair and shuffling into the bathroom. He ran some warm water in the sink and splashed it on his face. It didn't provide the relief he had hoped, so he grabbed a washcloth and wet it down.

"This is getting serious Sam. You haven't slept well in days." Dean didn't expect Sam to answer him, but his concern couldn't go unsaid. Given the intense amount of stress they'd been under lately, Sam's restlessness should be par for the course. The confining quarters wasn't doing much for them either, but Dean's sixth sense told him this wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening to his brother.

"Why are you up so early?" Sam asked, avoiding Dean's obvious statement. He came out of the bathroom with wet washcloth in hand and walked gingerly over to his bed.

"No idea. I think it's due to the 16 hours of sleep a day I've been getting lately."

Sam lay down on his back and placed the washcloth on his forehead. His stiff posture sent all indication that he wasn't well. "I can feel you staring at me."

"These are getting worse Sam. More painful."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Dean frowned and sat himself on the couch. He went to put his boots on, and then tossed them aside. There was no point. He turned on the TV, smiling at the selection. "Cable's back."

"Can you turn that down?" Sam said, grabbing the side of his aching head.

Dean leaned back, lowering the volume while thinking things through a little. "I still don't get it. You haven't had visions in years. Why now?"

"I'm not sure they're visions. They could just be bad nightmares," Sam groaned.

"Yeah, repetitive vivid bad dreams complete with brain busting migraines. That's normal. When that happened before, you were having visions. I thought your powers were gone."

"What do you want me to say Dean? I don't know what's happening. We can't do much about it. We're stuck in this room on lockdown."

"I can't take this much longer. Cas knows we won't sit still for long. He's already a day late contacting us. We should go after him or whatever is doing this."

"You break that seal out there protecting us and we could be trapped by the angels forever. He needs to tell us when it's safe."

"It beats sitting in this room forever."

Sam sighed, removed the cloth from his forehead and sat up, rolling his eyes over the rush of pain. "We need to give Cas more time."

Dean grumpily accepted Sam's logic, letting his head fall backward on the top of the couch. "Lucifer contacted you before through a dream. Maybe it's him that's doing this. We should go through your vision again. We're probably missing something."

Sam lay back down. "Dean, please, my head hurts."

"You don't want to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm strapped to a table in a dark cell. There's no one there and music is playing."

"What kind of music?"

"Prog rock."

"Prog rock? Like who? ELP, King Crimson, Yes?"

"I have no idea who it is. Is it relevant?"

"Yes, it is. There must be a lyric or something, can you remember?"

Sam thought for a second. "I must find a new home."

Dean sat forward, pondering that. "Yeah, that doesn't make a lick of sense."

Sam sighed. "It's out of our hands Dean. Cas put us into hiding for a reason. He's the only one that can help us."

"That's what worries me." Dean picked up the remote and flipped through a few more channels, frowning at each option. He threw the remote down. "I just hate being a sitting duck."

"I know. We just have to wait it out for now."

Dean gazed at his ailing brother skeptically, who gingerly lay back down. "Since when do you want to back down from a fight?"

"Since I started having weirdo visions and was sent into hiding by an angel."

Dean was curious by the tone in that answer. He knew what it meant. "The visions. They scare you."

"I can't explain it, but each time they become more…chilling. I can't shake it either. Each time I get that vision, the feeling of doom gets worse. It's like it's..."

Dean waited impatiently for about two seconds. "…the end."

"I don't know."

Dean shared with Sam a long gaze then nodded and went back to the TV. After a few more channel changes, he found something. The TV announced the marathon would continue after the break.

_The Avatar?_ Sam said. "The world is on the brink of ending and you're watching a cartoon marathon?"

Dean smiled. "Cool huh?"

Sam shook his head and lay back down on the bed. Within a minute, he was sound asleep.

The dim light hanging overhead was too much as his eyes fluttered open. Even limiting the exposure to a thin slit was overwhelming to his senses. Sam went to lift his arm to protect his weary eyes, but it wouldn't move. Something pinned it down. He noticed his other arm was the same way. His legs too. _What's happening? _Once his eyes adjusted enoughhe saw the culprit. He was in full body restraints. On a bed. He was in a small room alone with dark grey walls, a toilet and a sink. The only entrance was closed solid steel door. _Is this a cell?_

"Hello?" His gruff voice cried only sound he heard other than his echo was the melodramatic music playing. He looked around the room for the source, but there were no speakers anywhere. It just came down from the ceiling. _What the hell? _He looked down at the clean white sheets on his bed and his grey t-shirt and grey pants. "What is this place? Dean?"

He struggled a bit, but as he guessed, the restraints were tight. So tight they pinched. He pulled harder, but only managed to strain his already aching and weak limbs. _Why am I so weak? _Nothing was clear in his mind. He tried to focus and work through the fog. Then his last moment of clarity punched him in the gut. Lucifer was rising and there was a bright light. _What have I done? _He couldn't recall what happened after that. After a few minutes, something flashed.

_"Sam, how much longer are you going to do this to yourself?"_

_He didn't answer Dean's question, taking a swig of whiskey instead. _

_Dean leaned over and grabbed his shirt. "Answer me!" _

_Through his inconsolable grief he smacked his brother back. "Go away." _

_"You've got to get over this. I can't find Lucifer by myself."_

_"I've done enough," he replied, going back to his drink._

_"That does it." Dean reached over and pulled him up. "We're going for a ride."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"You leave me no choice Sam. This is beyond me. You need some help."_

Sam's heart sunk. _Did Dean bring me here? Why am I tied down? What did I do? _Suddenly the door opened. In came a woman and a large man dressed in blue scrubs.

"Help me. What's going on?" Sam pleaded his voice still not right.

They came over to him without answering and the man strapped down his forehead.

"Stop! Tell me what's going on!" Sam's heart raced fast. Even though he didn't understand what was happening, it was scaring him.

The woman, presumably a nurse, held up a cup of pills, and the man, probably an orderly, grasped Sam's jaws, forcing open his mouth. Sam struggled, unable to speak. The nurse stopped after seeing the intense fright in his eyes. "What the- Wait, he's different."

"It's an act," the man said, griping tighter onto Sam's jaw, so much so it was causing pain.

"I've been treating him for six months. I tell you, he's different."

_Six months? _Sam tried to say something, but nothing coherent came out because of the man's grip.

"I got to get Dr. Swanson," the nurse said.

"You're not going to medicate him first?"

"I don't want to give anti-psychotics to a man out of psychosis. Let the doctor decide."

The man let go with a sharp push and followed the woman out the room without loosening any restraints, even the head one. Sam wiggled hard out of frustration, but there wasn't any room for movement. "Tell me what's going on! Why am I here?!" The door slammed without an answer.

"Where's Dean??!!"

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long he had been left alone, but it seemed like hours. The room he was in though didn't have a clock. Or a window. The steel door had a slot but it was closed. He didn't know if it was day or night. He just wanted answers. His body ached something awful and his discomfort was somewhat maddening, but after yelling for someone for a while he had to stop. He'd gone hoarse.

_Than the sun reflecting off my pillow__  
__Bringing the warmth of new life__  
__And the sounds that echoed all around me__  
__I caught a glimpse of in the night__  
__But now, now I've lost everything__  
__I give to you my soul__  
__The meaning of all that I believed before__  
__Escapes me in this world of none, no thing, no one_

The music suddenly started playing again, and once again the source was lost on him other than an empty ceiling. It wasn't like he could move or lift his head to investigate though. "Please, if anyone is there. I just want to know what's going on." Was music actually playing, or was it all in his head. Why did all his senses believe something was there?

His attention turned by banging on the door. He saw the shadows on the ceiling change as the door opened. From the corner of his eyes he could see an averaged sized man in a white coat approach him along with the goon from earlier.

"Would somebody answer me? Why am I here?" Sam looked up at the complacent doctor who scanned through a chart and wouldn't give him eye contact.

"Answer me!" Sam yelled.

The doctor scoffed and put down his folder, giving Sam his full attention. "You know why Sam."

"Look, I woke up and I'm strapped to a table. I don't know how I got here or why. What is going on?"

The doctor looked at him with uncertainty. "The nurse said you were acting different, but I didn't believe her. After all, why would you have a sudden breakthrough?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Where is my brother?"

The doctor stared at Sam rather baffled. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Sam fought against the binding some more, knowing it was pointless. He hated feeling trapped and alone and his inner frustration wouldn't let him quit. "Please tell me why I'm here and where here is."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm not telling you anything unless you answer me."

The doctor nodded. "Dean's fine. You should be worried about yourself."

Sam wasn't getting it. "Why are you keeping me here?"

The doctor examined Sam earnestly, finally coming around. "You really don't remember anything, do you? You're at the Greenville Security Housing Unit."

"The what?"

The doctor gave him another skeptical glare. "Sam, you're in an institution."

"I could see that. What kind of institution would do this to someone?"

"This is a maximum security wing for the criminally insane. The absolute worst and most dangerous offenders are sent here."

Sam's face froze over the news. He was more confused than ever. "You're lying."

"Why would I do that Sam? All I've ever done is try to help you."

"Help me?" Sam pulled at his restraints. "Tying me down and forcing medication down my throat is a funny way of showing help."

"Necessary treatment options Sam. You're having a rather pronounced psychotic break."

Sam didn't understand what he was saying. This had to be some kind of nightmare. Dean wouldn't let this happen to him. Dean must be…he didn't want to think the worst.

The doctor looked at Sam, definitely confused by what he was seeing. "I'm prescribing a sedative for you Sam. You need some rest. We'll cover everything once you've had a chance to absorb the shock."

"No, please. Please tell me, where is my brother?"

"I don't know where Dean is."

"Is he alive?"

"As far as I know. I haven't seen him since he put you in here."

Sam didn't want to believe it. "He wouldn't do this to me."

"Your brother took you to a hospital after you tried to kill yourself. You were admitted for severe depression. That's when you confessed about a murdering a nurse in Maryland. That uncovered all your other heinous crimes too. All this for a man that was supposedly killed while in custody in Colorado. That's quite a way to fake your own death Mr. Winchester."

"No, I didn't murder anyone. I was trying to save people."

"You're a very violent man Mr. Winchester. Way too dangerous for society."

Sam still couldn't grasp what he was being told. Was this really a prison?

The doctor continued. "When they figured out Dean was alive as well, he unveiled you as the mastermind. He told the court you'd become an unrecognizable monster."

"No," Sam said, in complete denial. "He wouldn't do that. I need to talk to him."

"He was pretty angry at you Sam."

Sam felt his stomach turn, so much he thought he was going to be sick. It all made sense. He started the apocalypse. Since Dean couldn't keep him in the panic room, maybe he did send him someplace worse. Someplace where he could never hurt another soul. It seemed harsh, but maybe Dean had no choice. He couldn't remember though. Did he have a major break? Did he really lose his mind?

"Last I heard Dean is living his life somewhere, free of all charges that were against him."

"You gotta find him for me."

"Dean made it very clear he never wants to see you again. Chances of you seeing anyone from the outside are slim to none. As a matter of fact, you're not supposed to ever leave this room."

"I need to get hold of my uncle then."

The psychiatrist checked the record. "No other family listed."

"Bobby Singer, he lives in South Dakota."

"No, Dean is your only listed family. Your only contact. He said you were a loner."

Sam took this all in, trying like mad to grasp it all. He remembered telling Dean he was sorry. It mustn't have been enough. "What about the apocalypse?"

"The one you said you started when you were tricked into freeing Lucifer?"

Sam grimaced, unable to give a straight answer.

"Last I checked, the world was still short four horsemen and the oceans are still normal temperature."

"Have there been any signs, anyone with dark eyes coming to see me?"

The doctor shook his head. "The only inquiries I get about you are from the ones that want to see you fry."

"What?"

"You're a national celebrity you know. Serial killer extraordinaire. You don't know how many families are petitioning for lethal injection. I was talking to the mother of Meg Masters this morning."

"I didn't kill her."

"No? A video from a warehouse in Chicago shows you pushing her out a window. The autopsy confirmed those injuries were fatal."

"Demons did that."

"That's why you've been labeled criminally insane. The demons made you do it a lot. Did the demons help you kill Wendy Weaver?"

"Who?"

"A brunette woman who went missing about a year ago after miraculously waking from a coma as a Jane Doe. She was found stabbed to death in Maryland too, your DNA all over the body."

Sam closed his eyes, not believing that this was happening. "I can explain this."

"Then there's the bodies found in Illinois. The most intriguing is Mrs. Stacy Ingall from Pontiac. This young woman was found dead of a stab wound in an abandoned warehouse, her blood mostly sucked out through a neck wound. Same as Cindy McKellan, the missing nurse. These are the ones we know about, not to mention the crimes in St. Louis, Baltimore, and Milwaukee. You really got around, didn't you?"

"I suppose asking for a lawyer won't help me."

"You had a great lawyer. She was able to convince one very tough court that you were unfit to stand trial. Of course you were, but it's hard to sell it to those guys. They really wanted you dead."

Sam tugged at the restraints, the despair rising enough where he felt a burning in his throat. Death would have been better than this. "Please, you've got to find my brother."

"No, you won't be seeing anyone for a while." The doctor motioned to the orderly, who nodded and stepped outside the cell. "Like I said Sam, coming out of psychosis can be quite traumatic. We'll discuss this later." A nurse came in with a needle.

Sam resisted harder. "You can't keep me like this. I have rights."

"You lost your rights the second you were declared criminally insane. All decisions regarding your care fall on me now since your brother relinquished them."

"I need to see Dean!" Sam felt the gloved fingers pressing at his vein. "Don't, don't do this."

"Pleasant dreams Sam."

"Wait, can you at least tell me where the music is coming from?"

The doctor froze and signaled to the nurse to wait. "You're hearing music?"

"Yeah, don't you hear it?"

The doctor looked concerned. "No Sam, there's no music." He nodded and the nurse proceeded. Sam felt the sharp prick go into his arm. As the world got fuzzy he saw standing in the corner a beautiful woman with long blonde hair in a flowing red dress.

"Sleep Sam," she said before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oh, thank God!" Dean came over to Sam's side when he started stirring.

Sam shook himself out of his disorientation and looked at Dean strangely. "I'm fine. I just fell asleep."

"Fell asleep? I tried waking you and you wouldn't come around. You scared the crap out of me man."

"I was really tired." Sam sat up, feeling the pain in his head. "It wasn't good rest. I had a really bad dream." Sam saw it was still light outside. "I wasn't out that long."

"Not out that long? You've got to be kidding me."

Sam looked at the time. "It's only 10:00. I've only been out two hours."

"Sam, you've been asleep for the last 26 hours."

* * *

**a/n: Oh, it feels so good to be writing a fic again. Anyone want more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thank you so much to those that submitted reviews and put this on Story Alert. I'm glad I grabbed some interest. Here is chapter two, the plot thickens. My Christmas present to you. Merry Christmas Everyone!**

* * *

Dean threw down the cell phone on the bed. The confinement was already making him edgy, so Sam's predicament wasn't helping his anxiety. He thought about trying to be a little calmer for Sam, but he knew Sam would see through him. "That's it, we're getting out of here."

"Dean," Sam protested.

"Don't give me that! What are we supposed to do? I can't get hold of Cas and he's probably dead anyway. He should have been back by now. We need to get you some help."

Sam sat back on the couch, still holding onto his pulsating head. "Where do you plan on getting this help?" He paused, forcing himself to settle his tone down. "What did Chuck say?"

Dean frowned and paced back and forth. "Nothing. He's got nothing. He has no idea what's going to happen tomorrow let alone six months from now."

Sam grimaced over the pain, wondering when the ten aspirin he just took were going to kick in. "We have no idea what's happening to me. It can't be a vision. There's no way any of that would happen."

"Right," Dean said sarcastically. "When have you said that before? Have you not learned from our experiences with Chuck? I'm also no expert, but falling asleep for over and day and not being able to wake up is not normal. Especially when you were caught in some day long freakish vision."

"It can't be a vision. It has to be a dream. It didn't seem real Dean. It was like I was in the middle of some bad Sci-Fi flick. My visions before…" Suddenly there was a flash of the blonde woman in the red dress gazing at Sam. It disappeared just as fast and he instinctively shook it off. "Visions feel real. This didn't."

"Whoa, what was that?"

"Nothing, just a stabbing pain from the headache."

Dean watched Sam suspiciously. "Maybe there's something in this room, something related to those sigils outside our door. We need to get out of here."

"We aren't supposed to leave."

"Oh that's bull. Who's going to stop us?"

"An army of angels, that's who. What could happen by staying here?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about you go sleep and not wake up? I have a bad feeling about this Sam. I don't like it."

Sam rubbed his eyes, understanding his brother's concern but it was only making his head worse. Suddenly Sam was sitting on the cold, hard ground. It was dark and warm blood pooled in his hands. It was coming from his abdomen. He looked up and saw a very angry Dean hovering over him. He shook his head, popped opened his eyes, as back to reality.

Dean stared at him with fear. "I saw that! What's happening?"

"Nothing. It was just…"

_And I would search everywhere  
Just to hear your call,  
And walk upon stranger roads than this one  
In a world I used to know before.  
For now I've lost everything,  
I give to you my soul.  
_

Sam looked all around, his heart beating fast. Where was the music was coming from?

"What is it Sam?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dean asked with huge concern. Sam didn't answer, lost by the sounds. Dean grabbed onto him. "Sam, answer me!"

"The music. The prog rock. You don't hear it?"

"I don't hear anything." Dean's eyes widened when he saw Sam's disoriented gaze. "It's happening again, while you're awake. No, no, I won't let it. We're leaving." Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled him toward the door.

"Dean, I…"

The coldness and the darkness of the room gave him chills. Sam quickly sat up, realizing he was back in the cell. He raised his hands, which felt like lead weights and tried to take in the shock of the changing settings without losing it. That was difficult. _Why am I back here?_ He gazed at his aching arms and it dawned on him he wasn't strapped down anymore. Then he looked around, the source of the music again lost on him. That music was the only constant in this reality and the one with Dean.

Sam blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sadly, it was still all real. This felt more real this time. He raised himself off the bed slowly and walked around the room, working out the intense stiffness in his joints. He moved closer to the walls and ran his hands along them, finding they were cold steel and very solid. No way out other than the door. His surprise though came from the course texture, as if they were covered with salt. _What the? Are they trying to keep demons out? _

He didn't get it. Why was he ending up here? This was too real to be all in his head. Was he being sent to another place, or another time? Who was controlling this? He wished his brain wasn't in such a fog, for he was having trouble thinking this through logically. The inner panic was too daunting. He really wished Dean was around to help him. His inner thought was suddenly disrupted by a noise behind him. He whipped around and looked into the dark corner of the room. He moved a little closer, trying to make out the shadowy figure there. "Hello?"

The person stepped forward, those solemn blue eyes hitting the dim overhead light.

"Cas. Oh thank God," Sam said in extreme relief. "Please tell me you're here to help me. What's happening to me? You need to get me back to Dean."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Sam?"

"Yes, it's me Cas. Come on, get me out of here."

Castiel's stunned expression deepened and he took one step backward. "No, this can't be."

Sam wondered why Cas was so disturbed. "This can't be what? Cas, please, tell me what's going on. Where's Dean? Why am I here?"

Castiel was too lost in his shock, staring at Sam in total horror.

"Cas, you need to pull it together and talk to me!" Sam frantically pleaded. He moved closer but Castiel backed away further. "Please, I need some answers here."

Cas tried to say something, but a noise came from the other side of the door. Sam looked toward it and then back to where Castiel was. He was gone. "Dammit!" He didn't notice the nurse and orderly come in. He was too focused on the now empty spot. "Castiel! Come back here!"

"Aw," said the orderly as he grabbed him from behind. "Your angel friend come for a visit again? How nice of him." The man grasped him hard and forced him over to the bed. He and the nurse strapped Sam's arms tight, then his ankles, then two straps along his torso and then his head. The nurse picked up the cup of pills.

"What are you giving me?" Sam asked while the orderly grabbed his chin.

"Stuff that makes those imaginary visitors go away," the grinning nurse said. "You're still delusional by the sounds of it."

"I'm not delusional. Please, will someone listen to me?"

"Right Sam, you've given us so much reason to believe you." The orderly went to pry his mouth open.

"Wait- At least tell me why there's salt on the wall. What are you trying to keep out?"

"Keep out?" She laughed. "Everything here is designed to keep the horrible monsters in. The worst possible ones. The ones with no hope."

Sam couldn't ask any more questions as the orderly continued to force his mouth open. The nurse shoved the pills in and they held his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow. A couple of the pills wouldn't go down, so they dissolved in his mouth, leaving a nasty taste. After a couple of minutes they checked to make sure nothing was left while Sam groaned from the bad taste.

"Can I get some water?" Sam asked.

The nurse smiled sardonically and backed away. She and the other man exited the room quickly, locking the door behind them, leaving Sam restrained.

"Castiel! Please Cas. I need you!" Within seconds the room started spinning. Sam thought he was going to be sick, but he couldn't move and get to the sink. He yanked hard at the bonds, hoping something would loosen, only managing to feel worse in the process. "Help me!" He shouted, but it was no use. He closed his eyes and the world wouldn't stay steady. The music wasn't helping either.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking slot in front of the seedy looking room. He sighed at the particular run down look of this one. _Sheesh, why can't for once I get a luxury resort? _The thought of the bright colors, the palm trees, the clean white towels, the soft robes...he smiled for a few seconds before shaking himself out of that fantasy. "Not today baby," he said as he turned the key to the Impala, powering down the engine. He took a minute to feel the Impala rumble down into silence. Exhausted as he was, he still enjoyed that feel of his baby settling for the evening.

That's what he was about to do too. Sleep never looked better. He opened the car door, which felt like a lead weight, climbed out and then leaned into the front seat to grab his bag. He still hadn't gotten used to that passenger seat being empty. Sam had been gone six months but it still didn't feel right. He didn't think it ever would. Still, the thought of Sam just made his stomach turn. Sam was gone. He had to accept that.

He pulled out his room key and went to put it in the door lock, but the door easily cracked open. Dean dropped his bag and reached for his gun, his heart beating fast. He hated surprises when he was tired. He cautiously entered with the gun leading and pointed it to the figure in the center of the room. When he caught sight of the trench coat he lowered it and rolled his eyes. He reached back, got his bag and brought it into the room.

"God Cas, I'm tired. Can't this wait?"

"Dean, this can't wait. It's Sam."

Suddenly fatigue was now alarm. "Sam? What's wrong?" Dean knew something wasn't right just by the troubled look in Castiel's eyes.

"He's awake."

"Huh? What do you mean by awake?"

"He's himself."

Dean's face fell and his heart dropped into his stomach. He wasn't in the mood for surprises. "What do you mean himself? As in he's Sam, my real brother?"

"Yes."

Dean went pale, not sure what to say. "How…How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? That's not good enough Cas. This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"It wasn't. The excess demon blood plunged him into an irreversible psychosis. None of us could fix him. Plus, no one can touch him in there. Not angels or demons."

Dean smacked the top of the nearby table and moved real close into Cas. "You told me he'd never recover. I never wanted him caged up like this!"

"There was no choice Dean. It was only the way to prevent him from falling into Lucifer's hands and carrying out his mission. You know he's destined to use his powers for way more."

"You realize that place is worse than Hell and I know Hell. He'll likely go nuts for real in no time after being confined like that."

"I know. I wish I could get him out of there. I'm lucky I can still visit him for a few minutes at a time. The place is locked down solid."

"You realize what I have to do now."

"You won't be able to get in that easily. We also don't know if that will stop him. That's why I couldn't let you finish it before."

"Well I'm not buying it. Hell, it's a better option than him living like that."

"He can't die Dean. That'll only make him stronger."

"Don't give me that crap. You don't know that for sure." Dean so wanted to punch something. "I mean, look what you made me do! I had to go into that courtroom and say those things about Sam even though we both knew it was a lie. Those so called guardians of yours are treating him like a filthy animal."

"They're not my guardians and they did what it takes to control him. It was out of my hands too, remember?"

"Yeah, well out of your hands or not, what does this mean for Sam now?"

Castiel responded only with a solemn look downward.

"I thought so." Dean wasn't sure what to do now. He just knew he had to fix this. "You've got to get me in there."

"I can't at this time. Besides, your presence there will light up every alarm in the universe, remember? They are keeping a close watch on Sam from the outside, waiting for you to surface."

"Then I say bring it on."

"This is not about you or Sam. There's a bigger picture here."

Dean felt his temper rise, unable to control it at the thought of Sam being in that horrible place alone. He slammed his fist into the wall, his hand going through the cheap paneling. "Yeah, you keep telling me that." He shook his hand, working through the pain, feeling those blue eyes practically burn through him with their gaze. "So what then? What do we do now?"

"We need to find out what we're up against first. Something caused Sam to go back to normal. Something very powerful."

"You think it's your daddy?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure who else would be able to do this."

Dean grabbed his coat. "I know someone we can ask."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, this isn't going to be pleasant."

"I'm not the one that caused the lovers spat."

Castiel stared at Dean blankly.

"Never mind. You summon Anna, I'll do all the talking."

Castiel nodded and the two men left.

* * *

Sam was shaking badly, like he was cold, but he wasn't. The world remained a blur, and he was unable to comprehend in the slightest what was going on. If this was a horrible dream, he needed to wake up now. He knew it wasn't though. His condition also triggered one flash of memories after another. Mostly visions of him and Dean during hunts or the blonde woman, but they wouldn't stop. They had been going on for hours it seemed. The next one he experienced though ended up being the most vivid yet.

****************

Sam ran into the dark room, seeing nothing but knowing this was the safest place. He came in here for refuge, to even the playing field against the assailant with a weapon. All his senses were on full throttle, for he knew his safety would be short lived. He was determined to get what was after him and wasn't going to let the dark stop him.

Sam tried to hold his heavy breaths inward, hoping that his pounding heart wouldn't give his position away. He felt the wall in front of him and slid his back against it, using his hand to guide him along. He sensed whoever was after him was getting closer. Every fiber in his being told him so.

"Give it up Sam!"

Sam wasn't going to give away his location. Not to the perpetrator that wanted him dead. He heard the breathing of the other man just ahead. All he needed to do was step forward and throw out his hand. He could easily have him against a wall in no time. Sam stayed perfectly still for a few more moments until he knew the person was a foot or two in front of him. _One, two, three…_

He stepped out and just as he raised his hand he felt a sharp jab in his gut. A white hot searing jab. He fell to his knees and gasped for breath, reaching down for the handle of the knife, the one buried deep in his gut. The blinding rays of the assailant's flashlight felt hot on his face, and he covered his widening pupils in pain. "Why?"

The other man stepped out of the shadows, scowling at him like he had just defeated pure evil. Sam struggled for more breath and weaved on his knees. Stability was growing more difficult. "Why Dean?"

Dean stepped forward and grabbed the knife, twisting it harder, causing more pain. "You're not my brother anymore."

* * *

_And I would search everywhere  
Just to hear your call,  
And walk upon stranger roads than this one  
In a world I used to know before.  
For now I've lost everything,  
I give to you my soul.  
_

"It's not a dream, Samuel."

He felt a soft, gentle hand run over the stubble on his face as the music emerged. He could barely focus, but he made out the blurred images of the blonde woman. "It's you. Who are you?"

"I'm here to help."

"How did you get in here?"

"You're such a hard one to find. You didn't have to suffer that long Samuel. If we got to you earlier, we would have fixed you much sooner."

"Who's we? Why am I so sick?"

"The people keeping you here, they know how powerful and dangerous you are. They're drugging you to suppress your abilities and get information. You can never leave this room, otherwise you'll be found."

"Does Dean know what happened to me?"

"Dean put you here Sam. He had to go underground for his own reasons. He can't come see you even if he wanted to. You're going to have to put up with this a little while longer, but I promise I'll get you out of here."

Sam unsteadily tried to focus on her dark eyes. "Who are you?"

She put her hand on his forehead and the sick feeling started going away. He was able to focus better too. As she pulled her hand away, he saw the close-up of the blonde woman wearing red.

"You need to rest now Samuel. You're going to need to be strong for your mission. Some rest will fix that."

"Wait, I don't need sleep. I need more answers."

"In good time Samuel." She pressed her hand on the top of his head again.

"Please, please, I'm begging you. Please tell me what's happening."

"Trust me, rest is all you need. It'll all be better soon." She stroked her palm on his forehead and as he leaned into her hand, enjoying the comfort, he drifted off.

She watched him sleep and smiled. "You'll be ready very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: My apologies for the delayed updating. The holidays were not writing friendly. The good news is I managed to write a couple of chapters, so the updates will be regular at least for the next few chapters. Thanks for your patience. I assure you, in this chapter, the plot thickens. You'll have to let me know if that's a good thing or not.**

* * *

_Sam, wake up! Come on Sam, this is making me crazy. Please, I need you here with me man. Sam!..._

"Dean!" Sam snapped awake, hoping to see his brother, but instead was frustrated with the all too familiar problem of being strapped to the bed. He rolled his head to the side, relieved that he was at least free from the head strap. His relief turned to shock when he saw Dr. Swanson sitting beside him reading case files.

"I thought you were going to sleep through the entire session," the doctor said while still writing notes.

"Session?" Sam rolled his head back, so not in the mood for this. "I don't understand this. What do you want from me?"

"You brought this on yourself Sam, remember? This is the consequences of your actions."

"What?" Sam slammed his head on his pillow in frustration. His tolerance for all these guessing games was thin. "None of this makes sense. Please tell me you're here to give me some answers."

"Depends. Are you going to cooperate with me?"

Sam pointed out with a head nod his tethered limbs. "Do I have a choice?"

The doctor gave him a leery gaze then put down his notes. "Okay, we'll see. You've been complaining about hearing music lately. You want to discuss that?"

Sam was surprised by the line of questioning. "Probably just a song stuck in my head. It happens."

"When did it start?"

"You really want to know that?" The doctor's look of discontent let him know he did. "I don't know."

"When do you first remember it starting?"

Sam sighed. He wasn't sure what he remembered. He didn't even know if any of this was real. The lines between real and imagined were getting blurrier all the time. How could he explain this? "A few days ago when I woke up in this nightmare."

"You don't remember anything before that?"

Sam's frustration spiked. "I don't remember this! I was in a motel room with my brother."

Dr. Swanson looked at him irritated. "Right. You were with Dean. Was this before or after your suicide attempt?"

"My what? Look, I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I do that?" Then Sam got another quick flash. He was sitting on a couch, feeling anxious, drinking coffee. The mysterious blonde woman was there drinking her own cup and she was smiling at him. They were in what looked like a log cabin. Before he could make out anymore, the vision was gone.

The doctor looked at Sam curiously. "You tell me Sam. Was it your guilt over killing those women?"

Sam grimaced, still trying to recover from the sudden flash. No wonder he was tied down. The doctor was so agitating he likely smacked the crap out of this guy at one time. "What?"

"What does it feel like when you're killing someone? Do you feel powerful, joyful, a big high?"

Sam was now offended that he had to explain himself to this clown. "What sort of a question is that? I don't like killing people. I'd rather die myself. I kill things that are evil."

"Was Cindy McKellan evil?"

"No! She was, it's just-" Sam's ire spiked. Who was this guy to judge? "I couldn't save her."

"I would think not killing her would be saving her."

"Thanks for the morality lesson!" Sam bit his lip and turned away. He closed his eyes, wishing this would all go away. "Just leave me alone."

"You're still avoiding the issue Sam. I'm not going to let this go."

Sam's mind drifted to the thought of her screaming as he drained the life from her. "What do you want me to say? It was all a waste."

The doctor's expression turned puzzled when he looked closer at Sam. "You're crying."

Sam didn't answer, feeling the two or three tears falling down his cheek. He was crying. He was surprised he was reacting so strongly.

"That's the first time you've ever shown remorse, Sam."

"Trust me, I'm not proud of anything I've done. I often wish-"

"Wish what?"

_That I died too, _he thought, but didn't share.

"That's why you tried suicide Sam."

"Huh?" Sam wondered how the doctor figured out what he was thinking. "No, no. I don't remember that." Did he do that? Maybe he was possessed when that happened. That couldn't be though since the tattoo protected him. This constant speculation in his mind fueled his already burning angst.

The doctor gave Sam a minute, watching him while he internalized. "Let's go back to the music then. When you hear it, do you see other things too? Hallucinations? Other people?"

Sam was confused over why this was an issue. "Why do you ask?"

"Hallucinations are a serious thing Sam, especially someone coming out of a psychotic break."

"I'm not psychotic."

The doctor gave a crooked smile, closed his chart, and pulled his chair over to the door. "Have it your way Sam. The session is over. Time for your medication." He knocked on the door and it opened.

Sam's expression changed to alarm as the nurse and orderly came in. "No, don't. I tell you, I'm fine."

"You're anything but fine Mr. Winchester." The doctor said. He took the nurse aside and talked low. "Double the dose. We need to find out what he's seeing when he hears the music." The nurse nodded and went over to Sam, whose head was already being pinned down by the orderly.

"Please, don't do this. You're poisoning me!" He struggled with no use. While the nurse pulled the extra medication from her pocket. "No, no…"

* * *

Castiel and Dean waited under the dim lamp in the frosty park, hoping for any sign. Dean anxiously paced, that knot in his stomach intensifying. "Where is she?"

"These things take time."

"Oh, that's right, you angels run on different time."

"She needs to make sure she isn't being detected. She doesn't exactly trust me."

"No kidding."

"I trust Dean." They whipped around to see Anna standing there. Dean came over to her with a mixture of relief and worry.

"So what do you know?"

"No time for a Hello?"

"You angels always seem to know what's in my head. I'm just skipping to the good part."

Anna smiled. "Okay. What I'm hearing is that someone has managed to get through the barrier. They're working on a way to get Sam out."

"Is that why he's back to normal?" Dean asked.

Anna's face fell in shock. She looked at Dean, then Castiel. "Wait, he's back to normal? How do you know this?"

"I've able to visit Sam for periods of a few minutes here and there. I can't touch him, but I can observe," Castiel explained. "Last visit, he was perfectly lucid."

Castiel's confession didn't ease Anna's worry. "That makes it ten times worse. If he's in his right mind and can use his powers, especially with Lucifer free, there's no stopping what he can do. I doubt that fortress will hold him for long."

"There's no way Sam could have been healed like that on his own," Castiel said. "Who could have gotten through the barrier and made him better?"

"You know only one creature is capable of that, and it's not God," Anna said.

Suddenly it dawned on Castiel. "I've never seen one. I wasn't sure they existed."

"Oh they do."

"What are you talking about??" Dean demanded but he could tell he was being ignored.

"If you can visit, you have to get to him now. When one gets involved, they don't wait around long."

Castiel nodded. He quickly disappeared into thin air along with Anna. Dean was left alone in the center of the park, increasing his frustration tenfold. "Son of a bitch! Next chance I have to screw the both of you, I'm gonna take it!"

* * *

Castiel promptly arrived at the cell to find Sam secured to the bed, his eyes wide open but staring off into space. He moved closer, feeling the inner turmoil burning inside Sam. He especially noticed the barrage of visions and memories flooding him. This wasn't what he was expecting at all. "How could this be happening?"

_Like the dust that settles all around me_

_I must find a new home, home_

_The ways and holes that used to give me shelter_

_They're all as one to me now_

"Barbaric what they've done to him, isn't it?"

Castiel turned around to see the blonde woman in red in the corner. "I came to find out if Sam was hearing music. I guess that's a yes."

The woman slowly walked over to Sam's beside, her sympathetic face focusing on the suffering young man. "Humans aren't meant to withstand the visions. It's sad to see him go through this."

"As you know, Sam is no ordinary human," Castiel said. "Why do the seraphim take such an interest?"

She smiled. "You know why. His blood, his destiny, it all connects him to the order."

"So that's you plan? Heal him here and push him into the afterglow?"

Her smile faded. "That's an unfortunate incident. We did not want this. I'm here to guide him out."

Castiel stepped next to her, towering over her smaller frame. "Guide him to where? You realize by approaching him in this time frame you've only made his strife worse."

"Trust me, its short term. This was the only realm I could rescue him."

Castiel inched in closer, giving her a firmer glance. "What are you going to do with him?"

"He's destined for a higher purpose. The time is now. Besides, you and his brother haven't exactly done him any favors here. This is making him better?"

"We couldn't help him," Castiel said with shame.

"You didn't explore all your options. You common angels are so myopic." She walked toward Sam. "No matter, for I'm taking him to a better place. One that will be a safer while he works all this out."

"Assuming he'll stay there. Sam doesn't like mysteries," Castiel warned. "Why don't you let the order of the universe take its course?"

She laughed. "Because he'll likely die that way. I need him now." She looked at Sam once more, stroking the back of her hand across his cheek. She then lifted her hand and the straps flung off Sam. He snapped out of his trance, shocked to see her there.

"It's okay, be calm. I'm taking you to a better place now Samuel. We've got to hurry. They're going to be coming for you soon."

Sam nodded and looked toward the door with deep apprehension. "I can't."

"Sam!" Castiel said. "She's a seraph. Don't trust her. Her intentions are questionable."

Sam looked at him confused. "Cas? Can you get me out of here?"

Castiel solemnly looked down. "No."

"Samuel," the woman said taking his attention away. "We have no time. Do you see the doorway?" He looked at the wall and nodded.

"Don't worry. It's the next phase. I know you're feeling vulnerable and worn down, but I assure you, it's okay. Come with me and I'll tell you what you want to know." He nodded and stood up, facing the opening with a deep sigh.

"Sam! You shouldn't leave here. What's out there could be far worse."

"I've got to find Dean," Sam said, stepping forward. He took a deep breath, stepped forward again and then disappeared.

"Tell me where you're taking him!" Castiel demanded.

"He must stay with us now and face his destiny."

"Who has decided his fate?" Castiel asked. "Who are you delivering him to?"

"You'll find out." She grinned and disappeared in the same space.

Castiel watched helpless and stunned. Sam could be anywhere and given his fragile state, it could be disastrous. Then there was banging on the other side of the door. He vanished just as the orderly opened the door and discovered the empty room.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth, unable to fathom what was going on. They've seen some doozies in their experiences, but nothing like this. Then he heard the angel wings.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm fine."

"You're fine. Oh, isn't that comforting. In the meantime Sam has gone on some sort of mental vacation. I tried taking him out of here but some force out there won't let me do it! He just collapsed in my arms."

Castiel wasn't stunned by the news. He went over to Sam, who was unconscious on the bed. He put his hand on Sam's forehead and was barraged by the flashes. Castiel slowly took his hand away, wondering what to do now.

"Cas, you're freaking me out here. What's happening?"

"I…I don't what happened or how, but Sam's been caught in an Afterglow. I was hoping this was the starting point, but I was wrong."

"Excuse me?"

Castiel turned around to be face to face with Dean. This would be hard to explain. "Angels have a different concept of time and space. We experience things past, present, and future simultaneously and often not in that order. We have the ability to tell where and when we are and the circumstances that led up to the realm."

"Well that's just fascinating," Dean said sarcastically. "I always wanted to hear fluffy cloud stories at the completely wrong time."

"Something happened in Sam's past or future that triggered him to fall into this pattern. Something catastrophic, to him at least. What's worse is he's being guided by another force."

"Another force?"

"A seraph."

"A seraph? You mean an angel."

"This is no ordinary angel. Seraphim are of the highest order and the ones closest to God."

"So, why do I get the sense from your worried face that this is not a good thing?

"They are born with inflexibility toward God and are known to consume those with their celestial fire in order to purify. They are meant to keep negative energy from getting through to the divinity."

"A little less catechism please. Why would the seraphim want Sam?"

"I'm not sure but given his abilities and their evil nature, it can't be good."

"So what, they're going to kill him?"

"If they wanted him dead they would have struck him down the second they found him." Castiel explained. "They're setting him up for something big and he'll be in the center of harm's way."

Dean swiped his hand over his face, still not getting Castiel's vagueness. "You're making little sense here Cas. Why would they want to harm Sam? Does he have any say in this?"

"Either he's being punished for his actions and being forced to redeem them through an act of self-sacrifice. Another possibility is the seraph is taking him to Lucifer."

Dean's eyes widened. "Lucifer? That's quite a leap. Why would one do that?"

"Lucifer was a seraph before he fell. There may be those in the order that are loyal to him."

Dean had just about enough, doing all he could to prevent an angry outburst. "You know, our lives were way easier before all you high and mighty creatures decided to come along and screw with us! So how do we get Sam back?"

"I don't know. It's possible he'll eventually try to find us, but I'm not sure if it'll happen in this time. I know one thing. They're going to manipulate Sam into cooperating and are very good at using guilt to serve that purpose. Think Ruby times ten."

"Just great," Dean said sarcastically, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You'll have to stay here, watch over Sam. I need to start moving in time and try to find Sam's starting point."

"Wait, you can't take me with you?"

"The afterglow Dean is too overwhelming for humans. You won't be able to process it."

"Wait, wait. You said Sam is caught in this afterglow. What's this doing to him?"

Castiel gave him an ominous stare and disappeared. "Damn you Cas!" Dean shouted. "You better find something!"

* * *

_Sam! Please, come out of this. Wake up! I'm sorry. It'll be just you and me, together. Wake up Sam!_

_Many too many have stood where I stand_

_Many more will stand here too_

_I think what I find strange is the way you build me up _

_Then knocked me down again_

_The part was fun but now it's over_

_Why can't I just leave the stage?_

_Maybe that's because you locked me up securely and threw away the key_

Sam was getting tired of the music constantly ringing in his head. He opened his eyes and found he was in a cabin, sleeping on an old but very comfortable bed and was dressed in one of his old t-shirts and really comfortable sweats. Sunlight blazed through the sheer curtains, giving the room a strange ethereal feel.

"Hello?" He raised up slowly, surprised to find his joints weren't aching anymore. After doing a quick visual search of the bedroom, he cautiously opened the closed door. He was surprised to see the rustic main room complete with a few furnishings. He stepped out and felt the cold concrete of the floor on his now bare feet. Suddenly he dropped to his knees when a sharp stabbing pain went off inside his head. This time he was in a hospital room, hearing the sounds of monitors and pumps. Dean was sitting in a chair, somber and frightened.

Suddenly he was back in the cabin, clutching onto his throbbing head. Every time he got a flash, he came out of it more disoriented. This time, it took him a couple of minutes to get his wits about him. He gently raised himself up to his feet and walked around, performing another careful examination. Nothing was unusual among the sparse furnishings except in the kitchen, where a pot of fresh coffee brewed. He spotted the cabin entrance and went toward it, but then got very scared and backed away.

"You're right Sam, it's not safe out there," a female voice suddenly warned. Sam turned around to find the woman in red standing in the bedroom doorway.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"You like the arrangements?" She said while walking into the kitchen. "Backwoods, folksy, very cozy and relaxing. A big switch from those dives you and Dean are always slumming in." She pulled out two coffee mugs from the cupboard, and poured coffee into them. She looked at Sam standing there like a statue, suspicious and nervous.

"You don't remember this? You, your Dad, and Dean stayed in this cabin when you were ten. You had some really fond memories of this place."

"I must of forgot," Sam confessed. "I'm too thrown by all the visions and shifting I'm doing."

"Come on Sam, have a seat." She brought the two coffees into the living area, placed his on the coffee table, and settled with her mug into the rocking chair.

Sam didn't move.

"You aren't getting any answers by standing there. You haven't had a good cup of coffee in months. I promise it's heavenly."

Sam frowned, but took a seat on the couch. He looked around, still trying to find the source of the music.

"Oh, let me take care of that." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly the music went away.

"The music, that's you?"

"We've always been known for our songs. It's our way."

"That's prog rock."

She smiled. "Yeah, Genesis. Love the irony?"

Sam stared at the steaming coffee mug in front of him, entertained by the idea of having something strong. All of this was too unsettling right now. "Who are you?"

"I'm different, just like you." She held out her palm, and with her mind started a ball of fire. It grew and became more turbulent in her palm. She blew the fire toward him, where it came within a few inches of his face before the flames dissipated in the air. "Fire purifies the soul Sam."

He slightly smiled, getting it. "You're a seraph."

She smiled. "You have read your bible."

"Do you have a name?"

"Seraphs don't usually come with names. However, when I'm on earth, I let people call me Alyssa."

"What does a seraph want with me? Shouldn't you be watching over God?"

"That's what I love about you humans. Always with the questions. I'm here to help guide you back to the right path Sam."

Sam didn't understand.

"Your actions Sam. What you did. Starting the apocalypse, going all darkside, embracing the demon blood. It changed you irreparably. Because you were in that state at one point in your life, you could say when the stars aligned you fell into the afterglow."

"The what?"

"It's hard to explain since the concept is so disconcerting to humans. Every consequence, every action, it leaves an imprint in the Universe. Yours are getting a little muddled right now. Some past, some present, some future. This is normal for me and your angel friends. We have the ability to tell the difference between realities. For you, not so much."

"Not so much?"

"Humans are unable to handle this. If you don't find your way out, you'll cease to exist."

"You're kidding me."

"I can't make you understand Sam. You just wanted an answer."

Sam picked up the coffee and took a sip, reacting with pleasure over its taste.

"Told you it was good."

Sam put the cup down and rubbed his aching temples. He didn't know what to think, but somehow he felt she was being honest. "So what do I do?"

"You have to fulfill your destiny."

"Here? No, I just want to get back to Dean."

"You and Dean will meet again, but it might not be the happy reunion you're hoping for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She put down her mug and got up. "No more questions for now Sam. You need to get in there and rest a bit. These headaches are hampering your ability to do what you must. You're not ready yet."

"Enough with the rest. What do I have to do?" He looked up and she was gone. An alarmed Sam looked all around, got up and went to the front door with determination. That triggered another stabbing pain in his head. He stumbled toward the bedroom, hoping to find his back pack where he kept the aspirin. The headache disappeared. Then he was overcome with drowsiness.

"Sleep does sounds good." He fell onto the bed and was out.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thank you so much for the kind reviews and story alerts! As you all have figured out, this is a very complex story. The timeline, Sam's visions, Sam's reality, Dean's timeline and reality, Castiel's timeline and reality, are all over the map. I can't exactly spell out though what time frame each scene is happening though, for piecing together the timeline is a huge part of the mystery. The other huge part, Sam having to figure out what is real and who to trust. So, I apologize if I lose a few of you, but really, this all builds to something amazing. At least in my head it does. Getting this down on paper has been quite challenging. **

**Anyway, thanks again for taking time to read my indulgence here and I hope you like. Warning, this chapter has a somewhat disturbing ending scene. At least it bothered me! **

* * *

Dean grabbed his packed bag and hurried out of the motel room door, shocked to see Cas standing there on the other side, blocking his way. "What do you want?" he asked sliding past him.

"Where are you going Dean?"

"The really awesome folks at Greenville called to let me know Sam got out. I have to find him, finish what I started."

"You cannot do that Dean."

"Why the hell not? I did it your way and we still couldn't keep him contained. Let's end this once and for all. Or are you going to tell me what you and Anna figured out?"

Castiel nodded in agreement and then pointed for Dean to go back inside. Dean grumbled and did so before Castiel closed the door behind them. "I'm not sure where to begin. Sam was taken by a seraph."

"A what?"

Castiel shook his head, for he had to go through this again. Dean didn't understand Cas' hesitation. "I'm sorry, am I asking something too harsh?"

"It's nothing. It's just I already had this conversation with your past self."

Dean's perplexed reaction didn't surprise Cas at all. "Wait…Why would my past self need to know this and why did you go to him first?"

"That's the other problem in this situation. The Sam that was in that institution, it's not the Sam from this time frame. I think he's from the past, but I'm not sure where."

"The past? You mean that's why he went back to normal?"

"Oh, he's far from normal. If anything, this is much worse for him. The seraph that took him has fled to unknown place. I don't know what her plan is for Sam, and she wouldn't tell me. That is assuming Sam survives."

Dean wasn't sure what to think. "Um yeah. I'm a bit confused here. A seraph is an angel right?"

"The highest order of angel, yes. However, her intentions may be questionable."

"Wow, an angel with an ulterior motive. I never saw that one coming," Dean said sarcastically.

"Lucifer was a seraph before he fell. This all might not be important anyway since we aren't dealing with Sam from this time frame. He's caught in an afterglow."

Dean threw his bag down, opened it, and pulled out a beer. He sat down, twisted off the cap, and took a long swig. "I hope my past self was drinking too when he heard this." He put another beer next to him on the table. "Take a load off and don't spare the details."

* * *

Sam cautiously stepped forward into the dark room, seeing absolutely nothing but sensing the danger. He was determined to get what was after him, and wasn't going to let the dark get the better of him. He came in here for refuge, to even the playing field against the assailant with a weapon.

Sam tried to hold his heavy breaths inward, hoping that his pounding heart wouldn't give him away. He felt the wall in front of him and slid against it, using his hand to guide him along it. He knew he was getting closer to was lurked out there. Every fiber in his being told him so.

"Surrender now Sam."

Sam wasn't going to give away his location. Not to the perpetrator that wanted him dead. He heard the breathing of the other man just ahead. All he needed to do was step forward and throw out his hand. He could easily have him against a wall in no time. Sam stayed perfectly still for a few more moments, realizing the time was right. _One, two, three…_

He stepped around the corner and just as he raised his hand he felt a sharp jab in his gut. A white hot, searing jab. He knew that feeling. He gasped for breath and fell to his knees, feeling down to find the hand of the knife, the blade buried deep into his abdomen. The blinding rays of the flashlight felt hot on his face, and he covered his widening pupils in pain. "Why?"

The other man emerged from the shadows, scowling at him like he had just defeated pure evil. Sam struggled for more breath and weaved on his knees. Stability was growing more difficult. "Why Dean?"

Dean stepped forward and grabbed the knife, twisting it harder, causing more pain. "You're not my brother anymore."

* * *

Sam shot up, his heart pounding and drenched in sweat. He was in bed, the bed in the cabin. His state of panic was so real it took him a minute to realize he just came out of a nightmare. Or did he? It felt so real. He fumbled down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, looking at his middle. He was shocked to find a scar from a stab wound there, a deep scar. "Dean?" he said again, wondering why he was having visions of his brother trying to kill him. Then he heard the music.

"You're starting to remember what happened." Alyssa was in the corner of the room, sitting in a rocking chair by the window, looking outside at the bright sunny day.

"No," Sam insisted, "that had to be a dream."

"You don't think it was more like one of your psychic visions? It felt like one didn't it?"

"No. Dean would never do that." Sam watched her rock back and forth, still admiring the view outside. "What do you want with me?"

She turned her attention back to him. "I see you haven't tried to leave yet."

"That's not an answer."

"That fear you have of leaving Samuel. There's a reason for that."

"There's no reason for any of this!" Sam paused to calm himself. "Look, I feel like I'm losing my mind here. Everything is upside down and I don't know from one moment to the next if I'm hallucinating or if what I'm experiencing is real. You told me that I have to fulfill my destiny. Now cut the crap, and give me some answers!"

She sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you more, but first, you need to know something. You have to be calm and in control during all this Samuel. I know how you respond to out of control situations with fear and anger. That will end up hastening your demise."

"Thanks for the advice, but I've had enough of the 'avoid the dark side' crap. Tell me what's going on." He raised himself up to a sitting position on the bed, showing his willingness to listen to a story. "Oh, and enough of the Samuel crap. My name is Sam."

"Very well. You've been summoned by the order. You are one very powerful human Sam, and one that has been kept in hiding for too long. We need your abilities. We have many odds against us in our fight."

Sam scowled at her answer. "Well pardon me, but the last time I decided to trust a mysterious woman who breezed into my life, I was eventually tricked into starting the apocalypse. What's your plan for me, finish the job by ending the world? No thanks. I'd rather stay here forever." He stood up and went into the living room.

"You can't do that," Alyssa said following him. "You won't last here. The memories will get too vivid and nothing will be real anymore."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"It was the safest place for the time being. It buys you a little more time. Your shifting was already starting to be more turbulent."

Sam gave her an unimpressed smirk. "Right, I forgot about this afterglow thing. How did I get caught in that?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure. A mysterious force pulled you in. But I can help get you out. Your visions, they are trying to tell you something. They're trying to tell the story, past, present and future. It's up to you to piece it all together and find the way out. Only you can find that way out."

"How do I do that?"

"You have to figure out exactly what happened to you in order and find the point that triggered all this. It can be anywhere in your history."

"None of this makes sense. I don't remember anything."

"That's because you are your past self. What you are seeing has already happened to you here."

"So what, are you telling me this is my future? What I saw in that institution, that was real? Do I really go insane?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you much about what happened. I'm afraid if I do, I'll skew your perspective and you won't be freed from this. But, considering your experience, I'll answer that. Yes, you were irreparably changed by the demon blood."

Sam scratched the back of his head and tried to understand all this. "How do I know any of this is real? I could be back at the asylum, or anywhere else, imagining all this."

She slowly stepped closer and looked earnestly into his eyes. "You have to believe me, this part is real. I rescued you Sam. You would have been locked up forever, treated no better than a caged animal. But what I did is only part of what needs to happen. The rest depends on you."

Sam turned away, the terror inside of him rising. He didn't want to remember. Every vision he experienced was more disconcerting than the last. He sank slowly onto the couch, lost in thought as everything swirled in his mind. "I'm not sure I can do this. Everything is so muddled as it is."

He took another calming breath, fighting to hold it together. If Dean was there, he'd be talking him through this. He'd be coming up with a plan. "Even if I do work my way out of this what then? I'm strong enough where you can manipulate me into doing something evil? No way. I'm not doing anything."

"Sam, you're going to find throughout this that fighting me is only going to make things worse. I'm not your enemy."

Sam grabbed the back of his aching head. "It doesn't matter. I just want to find Dean."

"Are you sure you want to find Dean? What are your visions telling you?"

He didn't like her hint. "No, there has to be a reason for what I'm seeing."

"There could be. Word of advice though, don't be quick to judge what you see. You are only getting glimpses. They won't tell you the entire story."

Now Sam was really confused. "What do you mean? How do I know what's the truth?"

"You're going to have to trust your instincts too." Sam blankly looked at her, needing more. She sat down on the couch next to him and gently touched his shoulder. He flinched, so she calmly pulled her hand away, but made sure she had his full attention. "Sam, what sort of thing would drive you to suicide? That's not you, is it?"

Sam felt his stomach turn hard. "What are you suggesting?" She gently smiled, got up, and softly stroked his face before stepping away. "Trust your feelings Sam." She disappeared into thin air. He grasped tightly onto a tuft of his hair, and then yelled in frustration.

* * *

Dean entered the dim office unannounced. Dr. Swanson turned around, not happy with the surprise visitor. "You have a lot of nerve, showing up in the office of a Guardian."

Dean slammed the door behind him and moved toward the doctor's desk. "You were supposed to keep Sam contained! You realize what this means him being loose? How dangerous he is?"

Dr. Swanson didn't flinch. "Oh, we're well aware of your brother's abilities and what can happen. Sam is the first to ever get away." He put down the work in his hand and rested his elbows on the desk. "We started our investigation and found some pretty surprising things. We're trying to determine how in the world a seraph could get through. Imagine our surprise to find she wasn't the first angel to visit."

Dean didn't like the scolding tone. "Cas did that for me. I needed to know how my brother was holding up. If he hadn't been doing that, we wouldn't have found out that Sam changed."

"We think the seraph found the way in because she followed Castiel. I knew I should of delivered that rogue angel to my superiors the second he arrived here with promises to deliver Sam to us."

Dean glared into the doctor's eyes, checking to see if there were any signs of deception. "Yeah, well even is Cas did let her in, finding Sam wasn't enough. She had to find a way to get Sam out. Lord knows Cas couldn't. Have your investigations uncovered why that might have happened?"

Dr. Swanson frowned. "No. We're still looking into that."

"Considering only three of you were allowed to ever see Sam, I'd say the list of suspects is low. Someone trigged the seraph bat signal."

"Or something," the doctor admitted. "We gave him a heavy dose of hallucinogens before he vanished. That could have opened the pathway in his mind. It's possible he got himself out with the seraph's help."

"You never considered that when you gave him the drugs?!"

"We've been doing this treatment with others for years. In order for this to happen, a lot of things had to click at once. Several of them implausible."

"But possible. Plus, you've never had a human pumped up on demon blood before either, have you?"

The doctor's scowl answered that question.

"So what are you Guardians doing to find him now?"

"Tracing the pathway. Trust me, when he's found, we'll deliver him back here and take measures that he'll never leave.

That assurance only unsettled Dean. "According to Cas, Sam from the past ended up here. That's how he snapped out of the psychosis. How do you know you'll get the right Sam?"

"We don't, and it doesn't matter."

Dean was now swept with panic. "You mean to tell me if you find the normal Sam, the one from the past before he turned, you'll still imprison him and punish him for life?"

"He must be stopped, one way or another."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Dean gave the doctor a parting angry glare and opened the office door.

"I know what you're thinking Dean. Remember, killing him will only make him stronger."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that then." Dean stormed away.

* * *

Sam shivered while stepping slowly through the empty hallway. The air was so cold. The lights were down low, but the corridor was lit up by the glow coming from the adjacent rooms. Judging by all the equipment around, he was in a hospital. He wasn't sure why a hospital would have no doctors or nurses around. He looked down at his bare feet after feeling the chilly floor and also noticed he was wearing a patient's gown. He wandered cautiously, staring into each doorway as he passed them, seeing patient after patient in their beds sleeping. Judging by the beeping of the equipment and their slumbering states, it looked like they were in comas.

He came near the doorway at the end of the hall and stopped, overcome by panic. He couldn't go in that room. There's something in there he wasn't supposed to see. He tried to fight his fear and apprehensively took one more step the doorway but froze. No, he shouldn't go in there.

_Sam, wake up! Come on Sam, this is making me crazy. Please, I need you here with me man. Sam!_

"Dean?" Sam leaned forward, peeking through the glass in hopes of confirming Dean was there. He was, sitting by the beside, frantic and worried. Sam didn't understand what had Dean so worried. "Dean, I'm here!"

Dean didn't respond. It was obvious he couldn't hear him. Sam took another step forward, leaning in close enough where he got a view of the person in the bed, hooked up to machines and barely alive. He gasped and backed away in terror when he saw the face of himself. "No!" He turned around to run but suddenly Castiel was there, gazing at Sam with a stern look on his face.

"You aren't supposed to be here Sam." He pressed his fingers into the space between Sam's eyes before everything went dark.

* * *

Sam wheezed hard when he came too, fighting to get air back into his lungs. With a few coughs he recovered his breath, and then became aware of the cold tile underneath his head. He struggled to open his eyes and once he did, everything was fuzzy and distorted. His weary eyes eventually focused on the mildewed grout in between the greenish tiles. He was in a bathroom, stretched out in the bathtub. _What's going on? _He couldn't lift his arms and was too weak to move much at all. That's when he felt the warmth on his legs, spreading fast and feeling uncomfortable. He lowered his eyes and dread swarmed through him when he saw all the blood. Blood draining from his open wrists. His blood.

Lying next to him in the tub was his knife, drenched in red.

"Somebody help me," he softly spoke, too far gone to save himself. "I need help, please." The last word trickled out as barely a whisper.

"Help…" he said again, rolling his head sluggishly back and forth along the tile. That was the only part of him that could move. His pants were soaked now and he watched some blood trail around his feet and trickle into the drain. The dizziness and lack of coherence grew worse and Sam knew he didn't have much longer.

There was a noise at the bathroom door. Through his woozy gaze Sam could see someone in the doorway, staring at him with pained sympathy. "Dean? Help." It wasn't Dean though, for Dean didn't wear a beige trench coat. The man stepped back from the doorway and with a flick of his wrist slammed the door shut.

"Don't leave me Cas…" Sam's eyelids grew heavy and he trailed off, but then snapped himself awake. It was his last attempt to fight. _Why would I do this to myself? Was it me? _He remembered Alyssa's words to trust his instincts. If this was his suicide attempt, it felt wrong. Hewas very scared but too sleepy now to make anymore sense of it. What really frightened him was the thought of dying alone, but nothing could fix that now. "Dean…" Sam slipped away.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Oh boy, this is where really starts to get good. The mystery begins to unravel. Then again, I'm the biased author, so you'll have to tell me if I'm right or not! Hopefully by now the time jumps aren't as jarring. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Poor bastard. Too young to go this way. There's no id in this place anywhere? I wonder who he is? _

Sam snapped awake on the couch, distress overwhelming him. He raised his trembling hand to wipe his sweat drenched forehead, his heavy breaths managing to drain him more. He was back in the cabin, sitting on the couch, but he didn't feel safe. He was too shaken to the core.

Sam fumbled at the sleeves at his shirt, pulling them up to examine his wrists. They were perfectly normal, not a scratch anywhere. He stared at them befuddled. _Was I dreaming of the future? _He closed his eyes and felt his tear filled eyes burn, forcing a few to stream along his face. He had to hold it together. What he was experiencing was too brutal, too traumatic.

_Oh but I, I would search anywhere _

_Just to hear your call _

_Oh walk upon stranger roads than this one _

_In a world I used to know, yes I miss you more_

"I'm here Sam, I'm here to help." Alyssa crouched down next to him, holding his shaky hand.

Sam was too beside himself to answer, still panting for breath. She moved his chin to match his faraway eyes with hers. "Sam, you're safe now."

"What the hell was that? I…the blood…my knife…it was brutal." He closed his eyes, too scared that he would end up in another vision soon. "Was that the future?" What could possibly happen in the future that would force him to do that? He would want his death to be quick.

"I'm losing my mind." He was desperate to make sense of this. _Do I really die that way?_

Alyssa did everything she could to soothe him, but Sam's panic was too intense. "You'll think more clearly if you just calm down."

"Calm down? I can't calm down. What happened, it's so…it's my worst nightmare." His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. "One thing's for sure, I'm going to make sure that never happens. I won't let it."

"I know Sam."

He got up and paced around, running his hands through his hair, grasping onto the strands while trying to calm himself. Everything he was seeing so far didn't seem right. He couldn't fathom what circumstances led to all this.

"Sam, how did you end up there, in the bathroom? What do you remember?"

Sam got another quick flash of Castiel outside of the hospital room. Castiel didn't want him to be there. What wasn't he supposed to see? "I don't know," he lied. He couldn't believe that Castiel would betray him. This had to be happening for a reason. Maybe Cas was sending a message.

She looked at him with slight irritation, for she knew he did. "It's okay. I know you can't control it."

Sam paced around more, his thoughts becoming more coherent as seconds passed. There was something he was missing. There had to be. Dean was frantic over him in that hospital. That didn't mean Dean wanted him dead. Why did Dean try to kill him then? Or did he not and it was all a dream? He shook his head, for his mind wasn't fresh enough to handle those questions. He needed to pull himself together.

He slowly gained control of his breaths, still feeling drained from his panic attack. He found himself at the front door and stopped, staring at it with curiosity. "Why am I always scared of doorways?"

Alyssa shrugged.

"Why don't I want to go out there?" He thought hard about what happened before. In the motel room when Dean took him through the door, he shifted to the institution. When he went through the doorway there, he ended up here. Castiel wouldn't let him through the door in the hospital. "This takes me to other places in time."

"It's not that easy Sam. It takes you to places that could be infinitely worse and more traumatic. You're being hunted out there. This is a safe place. Go through that door and I can't guarantee you'll be able to get back here."

"How can it be worse than what I just saw? These visions…" he paused to prevent himself from getting more upset. "I'm not sure how much longer I can take them."

"You have to learn to not let them overwhelm you. You need to discern past from future."

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "There's no time for that." He put his hand on the knob, feeling a wave of gut wrenching fear.

"Sam, I can't guarantee your safety if you leave here."

Sam took a deep breath. "I'm willing to take that chance." He opened the door and saw outside the same sigil that was outside the door in the motel room with Dean, the one that was supposed to be protecting them both. He held his breath and stepped through.

* * *

It was dark, pitch black. Sam fumbled in his pockets, hoping that he'd at least have a lighter or something to help guide him. All his pockets were empty. With resignation he held his hands up in front of him and shuffled forward slowly, feeling nothing but air. While walking he heard the splash of his boot hitting a small puddle on the floor. The smell, the musty air, this felt like a warehouse. Of course he was also going off the sensations triggered by one of his visions too.

In the distance he heard a metal door slam. He thought about calling out, but his sixth sense told him to remain quiet. Whatever was out there could be after him. He stood still, waiting if he could hear voices and get a clue what was out there. Suddenly there was a stabbing pain to his head. He fell to his knees and became very scared, for another vision was coming.

* * *

Sam sat on the cold ground, leaning up against the wall, reeling from the pain of the twisted knife as an angry Dean backed away. He slowly slid himself up against the wall and found that despite the jarring pain, he was okay. He watched Dean stare at him with a stunned expression as he reached down to the handle and yanked out the knife. The familiar markings of the knife shimmered in the flashlight, along with his blood. "You tried to kill me with Ruby's knife?" He grasped onto the handle tight and charged after Dean.

Dean wasn't fast enough and Sam had him in a chokehold against the wall in no time, holding the bloody knife up to Dean's neck plus the flashlight so he could see the expression on his brother's face. "So that was your plan? Kill me??"

"You aren't my brother anymore. You're an evil monster that deserves to die!"

"Not before I kill you first." Sam pressed the knife toward his brother's neck, wondering the best way to do this. Then he dropped the knife. "No, a quick swipe isn't satisfying. I need to watch you die slow." He grabbed Dean's neck and applied pressure gradually, watching the life slowly drain from his betraying brother.

Suddenly a fist went across Sam's jaw. That knocked him away from Dean and he fell backward onto the damp floor. Sam angrily got up, but the blow knocked down the flashlight too and he couldn't see who was there. He started swiping at air. "Show yourself!" When no one appeared, he stepped forward, but found he couldn't move. "What the?"

The lights came on and he saw Dean over by the switch. Castiel stood a few feet from him. Sam looked downward to see he was standing in the middle of a sigil. "This isn't a devil's trap."

"No, it's the Enochian sigil of the Guardians. They use it to contain their fugitives."

"The Guardians? They won't be able to hold me long. I'm stronger than they are."

"I think you're mistaken," Dean declared, coming closer. "There's no way I'll ever let you kill another innocent again."

"You should be in here yourself Dean. You're not exactly clean." A thin white light emerged from the ceiling, shining down on Sam.

"The Guardians you see, they're going to take you to a place where you'll never hurt anyone again," Dean said. "They're going to use your savagery as a way to explain to the nervous public whose been doing all this terror."

Sam tried everything to get out of the circle, but couldn't. The light got brighter and brighter and before he knew it he was completely bathed in it. "This isn't over Dean."

"Well I say it is." Sam looked out to see a glimpse of Castiel and Dean staring him down with fury before being totally consumed by the light.

* * *

Sam groaned, grabbing onto his aching head. He quickly figured out he was lying on the cold concrete floor. As he started to come to though, he saw that he was still in the warehouse, but some low lights were on. He stood up to his feet and looked all around, seeing nothing more than crates and boxes. This wasn't where he was earlier. He stepped forward but an invisible force held him back. His eyes drifted down to see he was in the center of a circle. The sigil that was in his vision.

"I see you're awake from your sweet dream. Learn anything new?"

Sam turned to see a man there in a dark suit. "What is this?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"You're one of the Guardians?"

"Very good." The man walked around Sam outside the circle, looking over his prize catch. "It's my job to round up fugitives. I have to say, considering the very clever way you got away from us, capturing you turned out to be too easy. I'm disappointed."

Sam took a moment to piece it all together. "I was having a vision."

"You were out cold when we found you."

"Look, I'm not that person you captured before. I've changed. I'm not dangerous like you think."

"The orders are to capture you. I don't think your state of mind is a factor. If you're not dangerous now, you will be. We already have good evidence of that."

Sam sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy. "I give up. Why don't you just kill me?"

The man laughed. "Kill you? You can't be killed."

Sam stared at the man shocked, with mouth hanging open. "What? What do you mean?"

"Any attempt to kill you only makes you stronger."

Sam was at a loss for words, looking downward to figure out what that meant.

The man was curious over the reaction. "You didn't know? You poor bastard. You really are in bad shape." The man stepped closer. "It doesn't matter. Once the courier gets here, it's back to the cell for you. We've made some improvements so none of your angel friends get in again."

"Please, I'm innocent. Let me go."

"I don't think so."

"You heard him. Let him go!" Both men looked at the door of the warehouse where the voice came from.

"Dean!" Sam said, slightly smiling with relief.

Dean moved closer and the man threw his hand out, holding Dean back from getting close to Sam. "You have no say in this."

"Like I don't!"

"You gave him up to us, remember? We're just retrieving what we lost."

"How about the three of us hook up with your boss and talk through this. This is the Sam of the past. You're not going to get what you want out of him."

Sam wasn't sure what to say. What were they trying to get out of him?

"Not my issue." The lights began to flicker and the room started shaking. The man in the suit smiled. "The courier is here. This conversation is over." He pushed out his hand and Dean went flying across the room, disappearing into the darkness.

"Dean!" Sam couldn't see where he went. His view was then blocked by someone else suddenly appearing in front of him. He held out his hand and gripped onto Sam's shoulder tight. Sam yelled in agony over the shooting pain, very scared when everything started getting fuzzy. The room shook worse and the white light that started as a trickle expanded like a mist around them.

"Where's my brother! Is he okay??" The courier's eyes glowed white and he ignored Sam's pleas. They both were completely lost in a burst of white and everything faded away.

* * *

Two large men guided Dean to the office, one pushing him into it when they got to the door.

"Thank you gentlemen," Dr. Swanson said before one of them shut the door.

"I'm getting a little tired of this," Dean said, straightening himself up. "So where's Sam? Can I see him?"

The doctor's blank expression changed to one of ire. "Did you know that Sam was drifting in the afterglow?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"Bite me," Dean grumbled.

"We would have been able to capture him if we had known. Pulling him through the trap only managed to shove him off elsewhere."

"So you don't have him? Oh, what a shame. Especially when you had the wrong Sam!"

The doctor was unmoved. "Hand over your angel friend."

Dean was surprised by the request. "Who, Cas? Why in the world would I turn in Cas to you?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Someone pushed your brother into that realm. He couldn't do it himself and I can tell you for sure it wasn't that seraph. There's no way in Hell a seraph would give a human that kind of power."

"Power?"

"In the afterglow, he can't die. Not in any reality. If his soul grasps that concept of immortality and returns to anytime frame, it goes with him forever."

"Are you saying that when Sam gets out of this, he can't die ever?"

"If Sam gets out of it. The power is also too overwhelming for humans. Only one mortal has returned from it and gone onto immortality. Enoch."

Dean was stunned to hear that. "Enoch? As in the Book of Enoch?"

"Yes. You see, Enoch didn't die. He returned as a prophet, sharing his visions of his journey through Heaven and beyond. He was eventually transferred by God and didn't see death."

Dean nodded, remembering all this when Bobby brought him the book for some research. "So all that, everything Enoch experienced, that was the afterglow?"

"Yes. Of course Enoch sugarcoated it, wrote it as some glorious adventure. The man was great at fiction. The truth is it really scared the crap out of him." The doctor titled his head, fascinated by Dean's startled glare.

"The idea frightens you, the idea of your brother ascending to levels like that. Huh. So he isn't the only one that desires to be normal. You desperately want it too. You don't like the idea of your brother being special."

"If special means being a supernatural freak for eternity then hell yeah, I don't like the idea," Dean replied.

The doctor shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it's out of your hands and Sam's too. We will capture him. We're on the trail. But Castiel, he'll pay for interfering. Who does he think he is, a low life fugitive angel, thrusting a human into this?"

"Wait, I don't get it," Dean said. "How do you know it was him? Does he have the power to do this? Maybe God decided to make a quick trip here."

The doctor laughed. "Please. God doesn't exist in this world anymore."

Dean scoffed. "So I've heard."

"Any angel has the power, but none do it because the ramifications are huge. Messing with the universe like that, bringing a common soul into this phenomenon, it could have a massive impact in all worlds. Not for the better either."

"Well, it sounds like it's a little too late for that. So what are you going to do about it Skippy?"

"When we capture them both, we'll fix what's been done. Both your brother and angel friend are now number one on our most wanted list."

Dean's glare turned hard and cold. "I won't let you take either of them."

"Or what? A simple human like you stopping us? Goodbye Mr. Winchester." Dean was alarmed when he was zapped outside the office and the door slammed behind him.

"I was just leaving anyway!" Dean quipped before heading out. He needed to find Cas and warn him.

* * *

The first thing Sam saw when he opened his eyes was Castiel and Dean staring down at him, both amazed by his presence. Sam popped up, grabbing his pounding head. After a few seconds of disorientation, he realized he was on the bed back at the motel.

"Sam? You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, too bewildered over what was happening. "How did I end up here?"

"What do you remember?" Castiel asked.

"I…I don't know. I can't make sense of it. I was…" He was supposed to be back in the prison. The Guardians had captured him. Why did he end up here instead? "No. Something isn't right. I'm not supposed to be here."

Castiel looked into Sam's eyes, troubled by what he saw. "It's getting worse."

"What's worse?" Dean asked.

Sam blinked several times, fighting for lucidity. "Everything, it's all jumbled together. I-" That's when Sam got another flash. He was terrified as the person stepped up close to him. He was face to face with Lucifer, who was very pleased to see him. Alyssa stood behind Lucifer smiling. Sam shook himself out of it, startled that he got a flash so quickly.

"No." Sam reared backward, feeling the stabbing pain at his temples.

Castiel and Dean looked at him with fright, neither having answers. "Did you just have another vision?" Dean asked, knowing that look.

"Everything I'm seeing is coming at me too fast. It's pulling me apart." Sam winced and pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead.

"Sam," Castiel said, "every time you shift like this, you're going to become more disoriented. Give it a few minutes and everything will come back to you."

Sam wasn't comforted at all. "Do I have a few minutes? How long before the next flash or terrifying vision? Is someone going to come and capture me here?"

"You're protected here. The sigil is still outside."

Sam's eyes popped in revelation. "Wait a second, the sigil. That's how I'm moving from place to place. It's some freaky angel transporter. It was the symbol I saw when leaving the cell too, and the one when I opened the door in the cabin."

Dean was unnerved by Sam's words. "Dude, calm down, you're making no sense."

"That's because none of this makes sense." Sam sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, swooning a bit over the dizziness that hit him. Once that stopped, he could think again. "Yeah, it's all coming back to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Sorry for the delay. This time it's because I'm taking some careful time to map out the rest of the story. It's pretty awesome. I figure there's two or three more chapters after this. Anyway, this one gets pretty wicked. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam stood in the open field, the adrenaline pumping through his body. His sharp breaths were helping him overcome the physical exertion not to mention the overwhelming feelings of rage and darkness stirring inside. He hadn't felt that way since he killed Lilith. He looked downward, shocked to see his black shirt and pants spattered with something. His hands told him what. Both were covered in blood, as was the knife that he held in his right hand.

That was nothing though compared to the horror in front of him. His stomach turned when he saw a pile of fresh bodies, most of them gored in some sort of awful way. Their blood ran like a river into the grass and near his feet. "No!" Sam said with jaw dropped, looking again that the slashed throat of one body, then his knife and then back again. He doubled over and started dry heaving, tears falling down his face.

"Well done Sam." He turned his head to see Lucifer in the distance to his right, smiling in approval.

"What is this?" Sam asked in between the deep breaths.

"Your human sacrifices of course." Lucifer raised his hand, began chanting in Latin and the entire pile of bodies ignited in flames.

The smell, the revulsion, it was too much for Sam. He shielded his eyes and tried to run, but couldn't.

* * *

"Sam!"

Sam uncovered his eyes, seeing he was back in the motel with Dean, sitting on the couch. He felt the wetness on his cheeks and wiped it away with unsteady hands.

"Sam, calm down," Dean said, holding onto him by the shoulders.

Sam was too disoriented to grasp it all. "Did I do that?"

Dean gripped Sam harder and looked his brother in the eyes. "Calm down Sammy. You're scaring me man."

Sam saw the worried expression on his brother's face and the reality started settling in. "Another vision?"

"This was the worse yet. You were talking to us and then you tuned out. After a minute you started freaking out and crying. It took me a few minutes to get you back."

Sam's nerves were too shot. He pulled his attention away from Dean and zoned out, rocking back and forth, trying to find his wits.

"Take a few minutes Sam. Cas and I will be over here." Dean pulled Cas over to the side. "How do we stop this? He'll be insane in no time."

"We can't. He has to work it out for himself. Whatever he saw this time, it was terrifying."

"Oh, you think?" Dean pulled Cas closer and lowered his voice. "These visions are getting worse. They keep popping up out of the blue a lot more often. He can't control them or stop them. We've got to do something."

"There's nothing you can do Dean," Sam said.

Dean came over and crouched down in front of him. "We'll see about that. Tell me what you saw."

"Lots of blood, a pile of bodies, a massacre. I think I did it."

"Did you see yourself do that?"

"No. Lucifer was there and he set them on fire. They burned away so…the smell…the…" Sam stopped for he was getting sick again.

"You wouldn't do that Sam."

"Not me now." Sam couldn't contain himself over the thought. "Is that what I become? Is that why they try to lock me away? Why don't they kill me?" Suddenly it dawned on Sam. "I can't die."

Sam looked at Castiel with his eyes wide of terror. "Cas, why can't I die?"

"I can't explain that to you Sam. If I interfere..."

"You'll influence my perspective. I know." Sam nodded and dropped his head in sorrow. His train of thought slowly came back to him. This had to mean something. "Cas, can you answer this? The afterglow, is it just for angels? Has this ever happened to a human before?"

"Once," Castiel confirmed. Sam looked at him with a questioning glare, but didn't get anywhere.

Dean was really interested. "You're skipping the punchline here Cas. A simple answer won't destroy the universe, will it?"

Cas was still hesitant, but relented. "Enoch."

Sam's face turned white. "As in the Book of Enoch?"

Castiel's silence didn't deny.

Sam leaned toward the coffee table, sifting through the pile of books he brought in after knowing he'd be holed up in the room for a few days. That book was always there. He found it and opened it, skimming through to find the page he was looking for. "That must be it."

"What?" Dean asked coming over to see what he was reading.

"The Book of Dream Visions. What if he wasn't dreaming? What if it was part visions, part him being there?"

"Wait," Dean said. "Enoch was a prophet."

"Enoch saw the future," Sam said. "It was only later he was proven to be a prophet. In the Book of Dream Visions, he saw horrible things. It ended up being about the great flood and the Israelis in the desert."

"I don't get it, what does that have to do with you?"

"I'm not sure, but it's too much of a coincidence." Sam read on farther.

As Sam read on, some of it started making sense. "And again I saw how they began to gore each other and devour each other, and the earth began to cry aloud. And I raised mine eyes again to Heaven, and I saw in the vision, and behold there came forth from heaven beings who were like white men; and four went forth from that place and three with them. And those three that had last come forth grasped me by my hand and took me up, away from the generations of the earth, and raised me up to a lofty place, and showed me a tower raised high above the earth, and all the hills were lower. And one said unto me: 'Remain here till thou seest everything that befalls those elephants, camels, and asses, and the stars and the oxen, and all of them."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"He witnessed the horrible deaths of these animals in the desert. Those animals represent humans. He essentially was watching the Israelis die. And those seven beings from heaven, they were archangels. So instead of being pulled into Heaven to see all this, he was really in the afterglow?" Sam read on.

"So what happens after that?"

"Death, destruction, murder and betrayal, that's what." After another page he found what he was looking for. "Right here. He tells about 70 angels that are appointed by God to protect the people from beasts and birds. How the 70 angels are judged for causing more harm to Israel than God desired, so they are found guilty and "cast into an abyss, full of fire and flaming, and full of pillars of fire."

"You mean tossed into Hell. Was Lucifer one of those angels?"

"He doesn't say. However, in an earlier book, The Book of The Watchers, some names are given. Guess what one of those names is?"

Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Azazel."

"Yep. I wonder if Enoch wasn't watching these events chronologically either and pieced it all together. It would explain why the books jump around."

"So if Enoch was there, how did he get out?"

Sam shrugged. "He awoke and wept."

"Well that's helpful."

Sam leafed through some more pages. "Some also theorize he witnessed the battle of Armageddon. I saw Lucifer in my vision. That seems like the right setup for Armageddon don't you think?" Sam got up and paced around, as all the pieces were falling into place. "I wonder if the Guardians in this case are the angels abusing God's wishes. Maybe they're causing more harm than desired."

Sam got another quick flash of the vision, the blood on his clothes and hands and the knife. "I was dressed in black. Black symbolizes sin and the contamination of the angels. Red symbolizes martyrs. In my vision, Lucifer said they were human sacrifices."

"Why is Lucifer calling for human sacrifices?" Dean didn't get an answer. "Sam?" He walked over and Sam fell into his arms, his eyes open by empty.

"No Sam, don't do this! Now's not the time for one of your visions!" Dean shook him but it was no use.

* * *

Sam finished packing his bag, letting out a deep sigh over being in some strange motel room alone. He wasn't sure where he would go now and what would he do, but he had to get out of there. He was right to separate from Dean but that didn't stop his worry over his brother. They were supposed to be in this together. He did too much damage though. He ruined it for him.

Sam spotted the last item to pack and froze. He gazed at that knife on the bed, its presence causing his heart to sink. If only he had the guts to do the right thing. He picked it up and examined at the sharp blade, gleaming in the light if it were glass. Maybe everyone would be better off with him dead.

He shook himself out of his morose thoughts. "No, I can fix this." He put the knife in his bag, zipped it up and quickly left the motel room, fumbling for the keys of his stolen car.

"Hello Sam."

Sam jumped to see Lucifer in front of him. "How did you find me?"

"Easy, you walked out that door. I wasn't sure you were going to do that. Now that you have, there's hope for you."

"Hope? What's that supposed to mean?"

"The time is now Sam. It's time for you to fulfill your purpose."

"My what? Haven't I done enough?"

Lucifer smiled. "Not even close. Oh, there are so many wonderful things left for you Sam."

"No thank you. I'm done with you." Sam tried to leave, but Lucifer held him back.

"You've already started to change and you know it. You feel it inside of you. You can't stop it Sam. Death and destruction now will constantly follow you like a black cloud."

"No, I won't let it."

Lucifer patted Sam's shoulder. "You will. You can't fight what's inside you. You never could."

Sam tried to pull away, but Lucifer's force was like a magnet. He could only stand there and be pulled in. "Don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry Sam, but it has to be this way."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's time for you to face your destiny."

* * *

Sam snapped out of his latest vision just as unnerved as before. Maybe worse.

Dean was frantic by now. "Thank God, you were only out a few minutes. What happened?"

"He said I couldn't stop it."

"Who's he, and stop what?"

Sam dropped his face in his hand, fighting to see the clues. It suddenly dawned on him. "The door." He raised his eyes. "Cas, I think I found the starting point."

That got Castiel's attention. "Are you sure?"

"There was no sigil outside the door. I stepped through it and Lucifer was there, waiting for me."

Castiel pondered the information. "It's possible. The starting point is where all the main events begin to unfold. What did Lucifer tell you?"

"It was time to face my destiny."

Castiel nodded, intrigued by the statement. "So that's where Lucifer's plans begin."

Sam was incredulous over Cas' calm reaction. "Where they begin? How do I get back there? How do I stop him?"

"I don't know. The afterglow is very unpredictable."

Sam got irritated, raised himself up and headed for the door.

"No Sam, don't go out there," Dean said. "You'll shift in time again."

"I know Dean. I have to get to that point in time somehow and do what's right. It's the only way."

"Sam, don't please." Dean pleaded. "We'll figure something else out, together. I don't want you alone out there."

Sam sympathetically looked at his brother. "Dean, only I can do this. If I stay here, those visions will do their damage too. Maybe the visions are the reason I go insane because I did nothing to stop them. I've got to fix this."

"I don't like this Sammy."

"I know, I don't either. But out there is the only way to stop this and it's out there."

Dean backed off, knowing Sam was right. He turned to Castiel with worry. "Cas, is there anyway I can go with him?"

Cas shook his head. "No Dean. He is right, only he can do this."

Dean looked back at Sam and got teary. "Just be careful, okay? Try to think clearly."

Sam nodded. "I will."

"Trust your instincts Sam," Castiel said as Sam opened the door.

Sam looked at him with curiosity, remembering that's exactly what Alyssa told him. "Sure Cas, I will."

He stared outside, feeling that familiar terror. "Don't be afraid." He stepped through.

* * *

Sam shook himself awake, surprised to find his hands raised above his head. He tried to pull them down, but they wouldn't move. He looked up and found they were bound and tied to a post. The post he was leaning against. He looked around and found he was in the warehouse, the one from earlier. The question was, when?

"Hello?" he said but didn't get an answer. He pulled hard at the ropes, taking some time to try and free himself, but he was bound too tight. He sighed and when his eyes dropped to his feet that's when he noticed he was standing on a sigil. He'd seen it before, but couldn't remember where.

_Than the sun reflecting off my pillow  
Bringing the warmth of new life  
And the sounds that echoed all around me  
I caught a glimpse of in the night  
But now, now I've lost everything  
I give to you my soul  
The meaning of all that I believed before  
Escapes me in this world of none, no thing, no one_

"That's the sigil of Lucifer. It's very powerful."

Sam felt relieved. "Alyssa. Help me get out of this."

"Sorry Sam, I can't."

Sam was puzzled by her answer, but even more puzzled when Lucifer came up behind her. "What is this? Did you help me just to deliver me to the Devil? Is this part of fulfilling my destiny? I should have known not to trust you."

"There's always a strong bond among the seraphs Sam," Lucifer said stepping closer. "It's in the blood, part of the order. Nothing can break that bond, nothing. That's why you're so special to us. You're one of us. It's time for you to come home."

Sam sneered at Lucifer's appeal. "And do what? Your order will likely destroy humanity."

"You can't stop what is meant to be Sam. God has turned his back on this world. Just like with the Israelis in the days of Enoch, man will be destroyed. Their deaths will be bloody and gruesome, but just like in those times, a new Messiah will arrive. One that will begin the new order."

Sam scoffed. "I suppose you're being fitted for your Messiah suit right now."

Lucifer laughed. "Me, no, it can't be me. I'll be taking God's place."

"Then who…"

"It's you Sam. You're the new savior."

Sam's face fell and his stomach turned sour. "No, it can't be me." He didn't want it to be true, but somehow his instincts told him it was.

Alyssa stepped closer, giving him her own warm smile. "Don't be afraid Sam. All you need to do is sit back and let destiny take its course."

Sam pulled hard against his ropes, desperate to save himself. "You can't do this. I won't let humanity be destroyed."

"A new world will emerge Sam," Lucifer said. "A world that will rise from the ashes. Trust me, humans will be better for their bodies and souls will be purified and renewed."

"Purified?? You mean desecrated with blood and fire."

Alyssa was pleased. "You remembered. Fire purifies the soul." She stood back and held out her palm. A small circle of flames emerged and gradually mushroomed into a swirling ball in her hand. She looked at Sam with a crooked smile.

"What are you going to do?" An alarmed Sam asked, pulling harder at the ropes.

"Your soul must be pure first. Right now it's tainted by your humanity. Once you are pure, your journey can begin."

"No, don't do this!" Sam shouted but Lucifer and Alyssa came closer. Lucifer held out two fingers and began to slice into Sam's abdomen. He yelled out in agony, then his jaw dropped and eyes rolled when he felt his warm blood seep all over him and flow downward on to the floor.

"It'll be over soon Sam," Lucifer said. "Once you're purified, you can't die. By killing you, we're making you stronger."

"No!!!" Sam yelled as Lucifer stepped away, having done his part. Sam closed his eyes and was overcome by weakness, letting his body become slack. His wrists ached as the ropes held him upright. He struggled for breath and opened his eyes, preparing for the worst when Alyssa blew the flames toward him. They mushroomed to a size that would totally engulf him.

"Dean." He softly said before feeling the intense burn and passing out.

------------------

**a/n: Getting kind of epic, huh? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: To make it up to you all for my delay in posting (you know, real life kicking in), I'm posting an ultra long chapter. I've finished the story! One more chapter after this. I'll probably post that in a day or two. Thanks everyone for following. This story turned out way better than I had hoped.**

* * *

Sam continued walking forward almost instinctively, even though he was confused that nothing but fog surrounded him. A rich, serene, misty white. It felt comfortable, but not exactly right either. It was sure easier on him than what he'd been experiencing recently, that is until he saw the figure coming at him in the distance. A man in a trenchcoat.

"Cas, what's going on?" Sam asked when the angel got closer.

"You are dead Sam."

"I am? Is this heaven?"

"Not exactly. You see, all souls face judgment. Yours is a complicated story."

Sam scoffed. "Tell me about it." Then it all came back to him. "Lucifer killed me."

"That's not why you're here."

"It's not?" Why are you here?"

"To guide you."

Sam tried to study what Castiel was saying, but the angel was good at blank faces. Something clicked though, for Cas being here was more than a coincidence. "Were you the one that put me in this? Am I drifting through the afterglow because of you?"

"You're getting very close, but you're not supposed to be here yet."

"So it's not over?"

"No Sam."

He took another long look at Castiel's unwavering gaze. "What happened to you not being allowed to interfere?"

"I made a promise."

"To who?"

Castiel gave him a slight smile and lifted his fingers to Sam's forehead. With one press he was gone.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, the disorientation worse. So much was blending together so fast reality was totally lost on him now. This time though he felt different. A virtual fire was burning inside, one that cast out hatred, rage, and pure evil. He was in a warehouse and Lucifer was nearby, watching the pile of ashes smolder. Sam wore black, bloody from carnage.

Lucifer took in a huge breath and smiled. "Can't you feel the joy? Their souls are now free of unrighteousness, these beasts of humanity. Their new journey can begin. They have you to thank for that Sam."

Sam could only stare at Lucifer with repulsion, wanting to tear him apart limb from limb, but he couldn't. Something prevented that from happening. Lucifer walked closer, taking a good long look at Sam as if he could tell he wasn't the same. Sam countered with a cold hard stare and Lucifer smirked. "Well done my son. We still have much to do."

Sam felt an overwhelming wave go through him, making him unable to resist Lucifer. Was it mind control? Whatever it was, it was working. Sam nodded and took a few steps toward the door.

"No, not that one," Lucifer said chuckling. "You don't want to go through that door."

Sam mindlessly changed his direction. It occurred to him he never saw that door before. Why doesn't he want to go through it? He blocked that from his mind, for he had more work to do. Suddenly a huge flash of white light out of nowhere practically blinded him. Sam shielded his eyes out of instinct and after a few seconds peeked through thin slits as the light subsided. Lucifer was gone. He gazed in shock at the empty space where Lucifer stood before and then spotted someone else when he looked right. He couldn't believe it. There against the wall was Dean. He had his hand on a sigil, one drawn in his own blood.

"Dean," he said with a relieved smile. He'd never been happier to see his brother in his whole life.

Dean wasn't sure, gazing at him with trepidation. Once he had a good look though, he softened. "Sammy? Is it really you?" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, holding on tight.

"Yes, it's me. Or it's kind of me," Sam said, tearing up over the sorely needed hug. He held on for what felt like an eternity, even though it was only less than a minute. He let go sooner than he wanted to for they still had a situation. "How long do we have? We need to get out of here."

Dean's expression turned more at ease, especially after he saw Sam's watering eyes. "Relax," he said, clearing his throat. "It'll be a while. Cas made sure I did the sigil this time with some extra firepower. Beside, you're not supposed to be leaving here with me."

"I'm not?" He took at closer look at his brother, who looked tired and worn. His eyes were empty, his facial hair gruff and everything about him seemed off. "What's going on Dean?"

Dean avoided the question. "What's this afterglow I keep hearing about?"

Sam's eyes widened. "You heard about that?"

"Yeah, I've been informed." Dean said, his voice a little more rough than Sam remembered.

Dean sat on top of a nearby crate, examining his brother further. "The Sam I know has been gone for a very long time. He's not even human anymore. When Cas told me that the person I would see here would be different, I had to check it out."

"Cas sent you?" Castiel's constant presence in things was becoming more than just a coincidence, Sam thought. What was he up to?

"Yeah. He was right about one thing. Whatever you're going through, it's got you pretty rattled."

Sam sank down next to Dean on the crate, feeling worn himself. "I'm so scared Dean. I'm either shifting in time or seeing visions or worse, being part of those visions without actually being there. It's happening so frequently now I can't tell what's real anymore. Every single time I come out of it I'm more exhausted and scared out of my wit." Sam ran his shaking hand through this hair to prevent himself from falling apart. He wasn't even sure if this was real, but it felt like it.

Dean went to speak, but hesitated at first. "I'm…I'm scared too Sam. This whole world is going through some sort of slaughter and you're a big part of it. Everyone's running scared and madness has broken out. I've tried to stop you God knows I have, but you're too strong, too powerful. I've lost hope. It wasn't until Cas told me about this afterglow you fell into that I saw a chance to fix this."

"What have I done Dean? What do I become?" A haunted Sam asked.

"The captain of Lucifer's death squad. You're his very own Angel of Death. Many are calling you the son of The Devil."

Sam flashed on a couple of visions. Lucifer burning the bodies, and Dean stabbing him. He flinched when he came out of it. "You stabbed me."

"Yeah, well it didn't take. You've become some freakish superhuman. I had to let the Guardians take you because I didn't know what else to do, but even they couldn't hold you."

Sam flashed again to him in the cell being medicated. "They were trying to find out something from me."

"Yeah, they wanted to find Lucifer and figure out his plan for you. They kept warning me over and over again that killing you would only make you stronger. I didn't believe it but it happened."

"I don't get it. What was that supposed to mean?"

"It set off something inside you Sam. More rage, more hatred, it's almost like it burned away who you are. By now, there's nothing left of your humanity."

Sam suddenly saw himself in the middle of a war torn street. An angry mob surrounded him. They charged at him with knives and guns but that didn't stop him. He felt the knicks and jabs entering his flesh, bullets penetrating but not slowing him down. Like a machine he charged with his own knife, slicing throats and torsos, bodies, people dropping around him like flies.

"Sam?"

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, for the sharp headache was getting to be too much. He blinked his eyes a few times to recover.

Dean looked at him cautiously. "So that's three visions since we started talking."

"They're more like flashes. But they're pretty vivid."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, whatever. Should I be concerned that the other Sam will come back?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. I assume that could happen when I leave."

"If that's the case, then you have to go back in time from wherever you came from and stop this."

"I think that's what I'm supposed to figure out," Sam replied, still wincing in pain. "I'm not there yet."

"Well, let's help get you there. You, me, let's talk through it. Maybe something will click."

Sam looked at Dean with uncertainty and then tried to pick out bits and pieces through his muddled head. "Where do I begin?" He asked frustrated. "All I see is blood and death."

"Where were you when all this started happening?"

Sam thought. "You and I, when we were holed up in that room in Des Moines waiting for Cas."

Dean reacted with revelation. "I remember that Sam. You kept shifting in and out of your weirdo visions for several days."

"How did I get out of it?"

"You just came back and then everything got slowly worse from there. You started changing."

"How?"

"More anger, more acting out, bad nightmares. Then we had a fight and you went your own way. Next thing I know I have to hunt you down because you're killing people."

Sam cried out as another vision hit him. He was being carried through a tunnel, unable to move.

"You okay?" Dean asked, seeing Sam get out of it.

"Yeah. Come on let's keep working through this. So everything the Guardians said, the trial, the public outcry, that all happened?"

"Yep. Every bit of it. You were public enemy number one. They swore they had a way to keep you contained."

"What happened after I tried suicide?"

Dean was confused. "You didn't try suicide. That was just a story the Guardians told you and the world. I'm not sure why. Probably so they could find out stuff from you."

Sam didn't understand. "I never tried?" Sam suddenly saw himself in the bathroom bleeding to death. He shook his head when it was over. "Why do I have that vision? It can't be in the future. I can't die now. Lucifer changed me."

"What vision?"

"That's not important right now," Sam said, still reeling in pain. "I don't have much time. Why did Cas send me here this time?"

"Wait a second," Dean said. "You were sent here by Cas?"

Sam tried for a second to remember exactly what happened before he arrived there, feeling more pain in the process. Something was happening. "I think so, I'm not sure. He shows up sometimes in these visions and sends me to different places. Or times, or whatever." Sam tried fighting the increasing pain, but he couldn't. He got very dizzy and he cried out when the sharp pain to his head brought him to his knees. Dean caught him before he could fall further. He barely heard his brother call out his name.

_For now I've lost everything,  
I give to you my soul.  
The meaning of all that I believed before  
Escapes me in this world of none,  
I miss you more._

"Alyssa," he said, looking forward. Dean looked too. "I don't see anyone Sam. What do you see?"

Sam saw the red dress come out of the shadows. Her face illuminated with soft light when the rest of her emerged. "It's time for you to see your final destiny Sam." She walked slowly up to him and he watched her fluid movements completely entranced.

"Sam," Dean said, shaking his brother. "I've got you. Tell me what you see!"

"The end," Sam said. Alyssa pressed her hand on the top of his head. His eyes rolled backward and Dean felt him go limp.

* * *

Sam snapped awake but was unable to move. He tried moving his hand, lifting his head, lifting his leg, nothing. He knew though that straps weren't holding him down. He couldn't tell what was. All he could see was the roof of a cavern moving, the flames from torches flickering against it in spots. Whatever he was lying on was moving too. Through the corner of his eye got some idea. There were four men, all dressed in black cloaks, carrying him through the passage on some sort of stretcher. They were all chanting in Latin. Sam knew what they were saying. "Holy, holy, holy."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, but no one would answer him. "Why can't I move? Where are you taking me?" He had a very eerie feeling about this. Everything around felt like gloom, like death. Eventually they came to an open area, dark and damp. From what we could see given his limited field of vision was a stone wall, Enochian markings all over the face of it. He knew what this was. It was a tomb.

The four men placed Sam on a large piece of stone in front of an altar. "Please, tell me what's happening." A man hovered over his head in full ceremonial dress in white. He held his hand over Sam's forehead, closed his eyes, and spoke in Latin. The words chilled Sam to the core. "Henceforth shall this being see no light." The man poured some oil on Sam's forehead and formed a sigil with his finger that Sam couldn't make out. Sam wanted to struggle, to fight back, but he couldn't move a millimeter. He was paralyzed.

The man in white held up his hand and spoke to the altar in Latin. "In the name of our holiest on high, he who is full of sin and darkness shall be cast into the abyss, condemned by the order of our Lord. The righteous shall prevail, the unrighteous be punished. May the darkness cease and those suffering see light again." He nodded and the four men proceeded to remove a stone with the symbol from the wall. Sam saw what it was inside and got what was happening. He wanted to plead, wanted to shout, but he didn't. Instead he knew resistance was pointless.

He remembered the passage from Enoch. "And He was wroth with them, and bound them 'til the time when their guilt should be consummated." Enoch called it the prison of the angels. In his case, the prison of the fallen. He would be bound and encased for eternity. This was the prophecy. Lucifer would be defeated and those that followed him would be severely punished.

Sam saw the priest was holding a staff and heard the final words in Latin. "I will cause my chastisement and my wrath to abide upon thee, sayeth our Lord." Sam for some reason didn't want to plead for his life, for mercy. For the guilt that consumed him the punishment felt just. He wanted to be locked away where he could never harm another being again. "Forgive me," Sam said softly as the priest continued with his ceremonial passages. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

When the high priest was finished he nodded to the other men. They surrounded Sam and covered his body in a dark shroud. Sam was truly now surrounded by darkness. He felt them lift him up and slide him into a narrow area in the stone. "I'm very sorry," he said, knowing it was too late. Tears rolled down his face as he heard them put the stone into place, sealing him up inside.

* * *

"Sam?" He heard, feeling Dean still hold onto him. Sam came to, seeing his worried brother, but was still too weak to talk or move.

"Sam, you're crying," Dean said. "What did you see this time?" Sam couldn't muster any words. That last vision left him despondent.

_Like the dust that settles all around me,  
I must find a new home.  
The ways and holes that used to give me shelter,  
Are all as one to me now._

Dean was stunned, looking all around. "Where's that music coming from?" He listened more. "Genesis?" Sam was still too out of it but strangely calm.

"It's good to finally meet you Dean," Alyssa said coming out of the shadows.

"Well if it isn't a lady in red. Who for some bizarre reason likes cheesy prog rock. You're the seraph I was warned about."

She walked over and lifted Sam's chin, pulling his eyes toward hers. "Does it all make sense now Sam?"

He nodded, but was still too out of it to say much else.

Dean wasn't buying the act. "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough to him already?"

She grinned over Dean's protectiveness. "He's so lucky to have a protector like you. I've trying to help Dean, to guide him. I always have."

"No-" Sam choked out, coughing a few times in the attempt to get himself together. "Why are you helping me? You were there with Lucifer. You-"

"Torched you? Yes."

"That's helping me?"

She came closer and crouched down in front of him. "Don't you remember Sam? How you were part of the order, there was no resistance? It was natural, mindless?"

"Why, why did that happen?"

"That's the blood or our order Sam. The blood you and I share. We do what the universe asks."

"You still lost me." Dean helped Sam sit up, so they could both listen intently to Alyssa's story.

"It's all about perception Sam. I am not your enemy. Humans cling to too many pre-conceived notions and don't see what's really there. You have been seeing devils when you really have angels. Lucifer means you no harm either. He wishes only the best for you."

"You want to wipe the earth."

"What's started cannot be stopped. That is my role and I must obey."

"Obey Lucifer?"

"No Sam. Obey God. God's desire is not for me to destroy Lucifer. That job belongs to Michael. He knows of our bond through the order. It is my job to purify, make souls holy."

Sam suddenly flashed to a scene of him standing on a mountain, hearing the wailing of suffering souls. He snapped back and gazed at Alyssa with sympathy. "You're a martyr. That's why you wear red. You were there with Enoch."

"Yes. Because of the crimes of some of the order, we were all slaughtered on earth and our souls banished for ten thousand years. Several of us were permitted to rise again when our punishment was done, but we were forced to carry on as servants in red."

"That's why you came for me, because that ends up being my punishment. I'm banished and caged for ten thousand years. You went through that?"

She nodded with sadness. "Yes Sam. I'm here to help, to save your soul. You did not ask for this anymore than I did. You were born to it."

"Did God command you to save me?" Sam asked, amazed by her admission.

"Well, that's some grey area. God hasn't exactly been around lately. We'll call it a vested interest."

Dean jumped in, helping Sam to his feet. "Well, lady in red, thanks for the fairy tale. What happens now? Are you going to help him fix all this?"

"I can't. Sam knows there's still a piece of the puzzle he's missing. He must get to the starting point and do what's right. Until he can, nothing changes."

Sam looked on the other side of warehouse. "She's right." He shuffled closer to the door. "Lucifer said I didn't want to go through that door. I bet you it's there."

"Your instincts are your guide," Alyssa said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam walked toward it, stopped, and turned back to Alyssa. "Wait, there's something I still don't understand. How did I get into the afterglow in the first place? And why?"

"I don't know Sam. Once you were there, I had to help. But I did not put you there."

"Huh," Sam said, tucking away that mystery for now.

"Sam," Dean said, briskly coming over to him. He looked at Sam earnestly. "You take care of yourself. I'm counting on you to make sure all this is a terrible nightmare."

"I will. Thank you in believing in me. It means a lot." Sam's voice cracked on the last sentence.

Dean smiled and gave his brother a pat on the arm. "Get in there now before something comes along to ruin it. I've seen way too many things go wrong. Make something right for a change."

Sam nodded with a brave smile and opened the door. The sigil was there. He stepped through without hesitation.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, finding he was standing in the center of the dimly light motel room. He slightly smiled, knowing this was it. This was where it all began. He just didn't see it until now. He looked all around for clues, finding nothing out of place. He turned toward the bathroom, the fear inside him spiking. He reached in and turned on the light, his insides turning at the sight of it. He spotted that spackled dark mold in between many of the green tiles. The scratched up bathtub which sat clean.

He turned away from the bathroom and went back into the room, noticing his bag on the bed and the knife sitting out next to it. He closed his eyes and remembered how he got there.

* * *

_"Sam, how much longer are you going to do this to yourself?"_

_He didn't answer Dean's question, taking a swig of whiskey instead. _

_Dean leaned over and grabbed his shirt. "Answer me!" _

_Through his inconsolable grief he smacked his brother back. "Go away." _

_"You've got to get over this. I can't find Lucifer by myself."_

_"I've done enough," he replied, going back to his drink._

_"That does it." Dean reached over and pulled him up. "We're going for a ride."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"You leave me no choice Sam. This is beyond me. You need some help."_

Dean grabbed onto him and Sam couldn't take anymore. He let his anger loose. He turned around and punched Dean, proceeding to wail on this brother while he was off balance. Dean slipped away and recovered, keeping his fists up, holding himself back in defense. "You've lost it Sam. You haven't been right for weeks. We need to fix this somehow. It's scaring me."

"I don't need help. I just want to be left alone."

"Don't say that. Being alone will make you vulnerable. We know Lucifer's out there looking for you. Let me help."

It all swirled inside of him. The anger, the hurt, the guilt, he was just too confused. "Being alone is the best thing for me right now." Sam put his hand on the doorknob and felt Dean yank it away.

"You're not going anywhere alone," Dean ordered. "Lucifer will find you."

"Watch me," Sam said in defiance, throwing his fist out at Dean. Dean blocked it, but Sam got in a knee strike. He then hit Dean hard, knocking him unconscious. A seething Sam didn't even look at wounded Dean before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Sam shook off the memory, it all becoming clear. He looked at his bruised fist and knew that the fight recently happened. He wanted to go through that door and find Dean to apologize, but when he looked at it he remembered the other vision too. Lucifer was on the other side. He couldn't let Lucifer find him.

All the pieces were now falling into place. The despair he was feeling, the hopelessness, it made sense. His transition had already begun. There was only one way to end this. The visions he saw, that was him not making the right choice. The suicide, that wasn't the past or the future, that was what should have been. His true reality. He must die. It was the only chance to save the world.

He looked at the front door again and flashed to stepping outside that door before and being captured by Lucifer. He could prevent all that from happening, at least his role in destroying the world. If anything he would avoid the eternal condemnation for his sins. He picked up his knife, his eyes lost in the shine. He ran his thumb along the razor sharp blade. "I can be human."

With determination he grasped onto the handle of the knife and went into the bathroom. His eyes fixed on that dirty tub, wondering how such a dingy place could be so pivotal. He felt so alone. He wanted Dean there so bad for he didn't have a chance to tell his brother goodbye. They didn't part on good terms and Dean would go on thinking he hated him. The whole thing sickened him and he hoped Dean would understand there was a reason. Why he had to do this. Maybe someday Dean would get the real story and be proud. He didn't have time though to tell the story. He could shift again. He had to do this now.

Dean didn't need to see this anyway. Sam sighed and then stepped into the tub. He lowered himself down and made himself as comfortable as a large man could be in a tub. Suddenly there was a flash. He was walking down the hospital corridor, all alone except for people in comas. He came back, but this time he wasn't scared. He felt relieved, believing what he was about to do was right. He held out his left wrist, exposing it fully, and made a fist. He watched the crucial vein bulge at him. "Here goes nothing." He pressed the knife blade on the wrist, the sharp edge cutting a small line into the skin that started bleeding. Then with one quick motion he pushed the blade in deep and swiped.

"Owww," he yelled, reeling from the pain as red spurted from the wrist. He rested the knife handle on the edge of the bathtub and held it in place with his elbow. He brought over his other wrist, made a fist, and did another quick and deep swipe. He cried out in agony, dropping his wrists to the top of his legs as the knife fell into the tub next to him.

Sam took deep breaths, working through the pain, feeling the warm fluid ooze quickly over his legs. It didn't take long before he started going woozy. He rested his head backward and closed his eyes, feeling everything that he was slip away. It felt so right. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore. He wasn't sure what was waiting for him on the other side, but it couldn't be any worse than what he saw. "Show me no mercy…" he said to himself.

He heard a noise gazed up in his fog at the door, seeing the familiar man in the trenchcoat standing in the doorway. "Cas?"

"God be with you Sam. You're going home." He slammed the door shut. Sam slighty smiled, and rolled his head to the side before fading away.

* * *

**a/n: One more chapter to go. Prepare for more drama!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Okay, here it is, the final chapter. Wow, sorry for really alarming several of you with the last chapter. If anyone has read The Book of Enoch, it's pretty graphic and horrible in many parts. I thought it was kind of cool that a seraph would come along and save Sam. I guess the end of the chapter is what threw people. Don't worry, Sam's actions are explained in this chapter as well as some other things. This story has followed perfectly what I envisioned when I started this and I really think you'll like this ending. At least I hope so! **

* * *

Sam walked aimlessly through the fog, feeling the best he had in a while. Everything was so peaceful, so calm, so right. No more worries of flashes and shifting for every fiber of his being told him he was finally in the right place. His deep breath this time was in relief, for all despair was lost.

His serenity was short lived though, for the fog dissipated and he found himself walking down a corridor, a hospital hallway. This looked strangely familiar. There was no one around and the only people he saw were in the rooms. Patients in comas. He still moved forward, knowing instinctively that whatever he was looking for was at the end of that hallway. Suddenly Castiel appeared before him.

"What's going on Cas?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked at him with serene eyes. "How did you figure out you had to martyr yourself to escape the afterglow?"

Sam slightly smiled. "I have Alyssa to thank for that. The red was the clue. Plus her story."

Castiel nodded. "It's very sad the plight of those angels. Enoch witnessed their fall and he was deeply affected by their suffering. I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know a seraph would get involved."

"It's okay. She saved me so it's all good. So, you going to tell me how I ended up in the afterglow in the first place?"

"That's why you're here. This is where it all began."

Sam looked all around, seeing the door at the end of the hall. He stepped forward slowly, nervous over what he was about to see. He cautiously moved in front of the window and his heart dropped at the sight of Dean. A frantic Dean, fidgeting in his chair. His eyes panned over to the person in the bed. There was his body lying on the bed, wires and tubes everywhere. "I don't get it. The first time I walked out the door I was captured by Lucifer. How can I be in a coma?"

"This is the new timeline, the one you created by taking your life instead."

"Taking my life? How did I live? I cut myself pretty deep. No way I could have survived that."

"You didn't Sam. Lucifer managed to find you in the morgue and bring you back. The only way I could protect you was to push your soul in the afterglow. The shell that remained is in that bed."

Sam was shocked. "Why would you do that to me Cas? You said no other humans had ever gone through there other than Enoch. Humans weren't meant to withstand that sort of phenomenon. I can see why. It's pretty awful."

"You're not like other humans Sam. You have the blood of the seraph and are very powerful. It was your only chance. I didn't do it just to save you, but to show you the consequences if Lucifer captures you."

Sam inched closer to the window, his heart breaking over Dean and all his worry. He knew Dean carried some heavy burdens but Dean never let them show when he was around. He was letting them show now. "So everything I saw. That wasn't a prophecy? All that won't happen now?"

"Not in the way you saw it, no. However, the final destiny is usually accurate. The difference is the road getting there."

Sam was stunned by Castiel's words, giving him a troubled gaze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means in the realm of the universe anything is possible. Where you are now, in that coma, Lucifer can't inhabit an empty shell. He will try to find a way though." Castiel pointed toward the white fog where Sam had come from. "If you go back that way your soul becomes protected by Heaven and you live in peace. Lucifer can never reach you there."

"But Dean isn't protected." Sam went back to watching his brother, his worry spiking. "Lucifer will use Dean to get to me."

"Dean is still wanted by angels. He's at risk either way."

The idea still unsettled Sam. They were always there for each other. How could he bail on his brother now? "Cas, he needs me."

Castiel wasn't at all surprised by Sam's hesitation. "Your devotion to your brother is a noble, but what do you think you can do for him? You have a chance here to ascend into Heaven."

"Who's to say I won't be found in Heaven either? After all, I'm part of the order. What seraph or other holier than thou piece of crap is going to come after me there? With Dean, I know there's someone by my side I can count on. I know that together we have a fighting chance to change that final destiny."

Castiel's conflicted gaze showed how much he understood the dilemma. He moved next to Sam and they stood side by side for a few seconds, watching Dean go stir crazy. "Before I met you and Dean, I didn't believe that destiny could be changed. You both have given me hope for the opposite. You have time. This a big decision and one that shouldn't be taken lightly."

Sam nodded, going through the options in his mind carefully. "Was it Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry," Castiel replied, "what was that?"

"The person you made the promise to. Was it Dean?"

"No Sam. It was your father."

Sam looked at Castiel with alarm. "My dad? You saw him? Where is he? When did you see him?"

"Out there Sam," Castiel said, pointing toward the fog. "It was just before I fell. I can't go through there now. Only you can."

Sam didn't think he could take any more surprises, but he was still thrown by this one. "So, if I go in there, I'll be with my Dad again? Jess?"

"Yes." Castiel noticed Sam's deeper breathing, the thing he did when he was upset. "I made that same vow for Dean as well. If you choose to stay behind, you have my word that Dean has my utmost protection."

Sam welled up over the idea of living in the great beyond with those that he loved, but it didn't seem right. Not now. He remembered his fear of dying alone. He couldn't leave Dean in that same situation, he couldn't do that after all that Dean's done for him. His attention was caught by his brother, who started shouting. "Sam, wake up! Come on Sam, this is making me crazy. Please, I need you here with me man."

Sam cast his gaze downward, unable to control the onslaught of emotions driving through him. Dean would do anything in the world for him. How could he act any different? "Trust my instincts," Sam said.

"Yes," Castiel said.

Sam pressed his lips together and took one more long look at his brother. "I think the choice is obvious."

"Are you sure?" Castiel said, stepping closer.

"We're stronger together Cas. We go down together."

Castiel nodded, cracking a tiny smile over the decision. "Okay Sam, I'll send you back."

Sam let out a sorrowful sigh. "Thank you."

"I've protected the hospital. No angel can get in, including me. Neither of you can leave until I find a way for you and Dean to go undetected."

"Yeah, okay."

Castiel reach out his fingers and was about to touch Sam's forehead when he stopped him. "Wait, what do I tell Dean?"

"Everything. Enoch did the same. The story was meant to be shared."

Sam swallowed hard. "I'm not sure I believe any of it myself."

Castiel nodded in understanding. He pressed Sam's forehead with his fingers and everything went white.

* * *

Dean just wanted to beat the living tar out of something. He thought about going out for coffee, but he already had ten cups of that bad vending machine crap. He couldn't go far since he had to protect Sam like Castiel instructed. "What's taking you so long Cas?" He didn't want to think about how much longer he had to keep this up. He didn't want to think about what might happen if Sam didn't pull through. "Sam!" He shouted in frustration.

Dean's inner freak out was interrupted abruptly by a long gasp. He had to do a double take, for he couldn't believe what he heard. His heart leapt when Sam suddenly popped awake, struggling with the tube from respirator down his throat.

"Hold on Sammy!" he shouted, coming over to Sam's side. "Calm down, take it easy. I'll get you some help." He opened the room door. "Someone get in here now! He's awake."

* * *

Sam's thoughts were a million miles away, the quiet making such pensive thought easy. He wasn't sure why he was so disoriented after coming back from what he did, but he was. It affected him deeply. He wasn't going to be able to shake this for a while, if at all.

"What you thinking about?" Dean asked when he entered the room with some coffee and donuts in his hand.

"Any word from Cas yet?" Sam asked, running his fingers over his perfectly intact wrists. There wasn't a scratch on them, even the old ones.

"Nothing yet," Dean replied, sitting next to the bed and pulling a table in front of him. "Donut?" he asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Come on man, you were in a coma for a week. You've got to be hungry."

Sam didn't answer, letting his mind drift again to other things.

Dean put down the donut, having enough of Sam's withdrawn behavior. He accepted that Sam wasn't quite himself, but he couldn't let this slide anymore. "You going to talk to me now?" Dean asked.

"About what?" Sam said.

"About what? What happened to you? You go and leave me and next thing I know Cas is bringing me to a hospital because you're clinging to life. They say you just collapsed for some unknown reason. Yet the strange thing is I talked to this cop that swore on his mother's life he found you dead in a motel room with your wrists slashed. He called the coroner himself."

Sam kept a blank face, certain that Dean wasn't finished yet.

"So how did you end up here barely alive with no blood loss and not a scratch on you?"

"I don't remember," Sam said.

"Cas can't heal Sam. You wouldn't have happened perhaps to have run into another angel?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember."

"Surely you remember then your little blood bath at the Shady Acres? That seems like it would be hard to forget."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean-"

"So what, you're not going to tell me?"

"Sure I am. I just don't know how to explain this. I don't even understand it myself."

"You don't understand how you ended up dead in a pool of your own blood in a bathtub?"

Sam sheepishly relented. "Okay, I did that. I slit my wrists and watched myself die."

Dean got upset, not sure what to think. "Sammy, why in the world would you do that?"

Sam tried to say something, but got frustrated over a choice of words. "It was either that or be captured by Lucifer."

"Someone hold a gun to your head?"

"No, he was outside, waiting for me to come out."

"How did you know this?"

Sam slightly scoffed. "That's where we get to the part I don't understand. I got to see that timeline, what happened when I walked out that door. It was horrible Dean." The memories flooding him were too overwhelming.

Dean softened his agitation, now looking really worried. "Hey, come on, take it easy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push."

"It's not you Dean. I spent the last week or so drifting, seeing just one God awful thing after another. Every bit of it was my worst nightmare." He stopped to compose himself, but the tears were already welling in his eyes. "It's not over Dean. We're still in a lot of danger. But I couldn't leave you alone to fight it anymore than you would leave me. We have to be there for each other."

Dean's spooked reaction showed how bothered he was by this. "I'm not sure exactly what you've been through, but yeah, we're in it together."

"Good," Sam said, cracking a small smile through those tears.

"You know you can tell me about it. There's nothing I won't believe."

Sam took in a deep breath, regaining the feeling of control. "Did Cas tell you anything about what happened?"

"Just that he was helping you find your way back. That and he said something that I swore was related to prog rock."

"Afterglow."

"Yeah, that's it."

Sam laughed slightly over the whole connection. He looked over to the side and saw the pile of books. "Hey Dean, can you get me that one?"

Dean went over and picked up the book Sam was pointing to. "The Book of Enoch?"

"Yeah." Dean handed him the book.

"What do you need that for?"

"Why don't you settle in? I'm going to tell you why this guy wasn't nuts."

* * *

Sam and Dean shuffled into the motel room, never being happier to see such a fleabag in all their lives.

"I'll tell you, I never thought Cas was going to get us out of there," Dean said, putting down his bag and pulling out the whiskey bottle.

Sam went over to the bed and stretched out on it, enjoying the feeling of a different mattress. "It wasn't all bad. After what I went through, I didn't mind the slower pace."

"Yeah, well speak for yourself." Dean picked up a motel glass only to find it was dirty. He growled and decided to just drink from the bottle. He fell down onto the couch and picked up the remote. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"No, I'll pass." Sam looked over at this bag next to him and saw the edge of the laptop. He pulled it out, opened it and waited for it to reboot.

Dean smiled and put down the remote. "Hey, it's 'The Avatar.' Cool."

Sam laughed and shook his head. Once the laptop was running, he opened an empty file and started typing.

Dean watched his brother lost in his writing. He shook his head and smiled, going back to his entertainment.

Sam was on a roll. _"The Dream Visions, Part II. Two mortal men and their struggle against Heaven and Hell for the rights of humanity…"_

The End

* * *

**a/n: Once again, thank you to all that followed this story and especially those that left feedback. I really wish I had more time for fics. They're so much fun to write. **


End file.
